Theory of Happiness
by ordinaireme
Summary: Chapter 5 UPDATE! Lovers, Rivals : Akashi VS Aomine di 3-on-3 streetball! "Ayo bertaruh, Kagami." "EEHHH! TARUHAN APAAN ITU!" Sebenarnya taruhan macam apa? Omake inside!
1. Define Happiness

**Theory of Happiness**

.

A Fanfiction by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Cover Image : **megumonster**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :** Define Happiness

* * *

"Minta satu!" Tanpa menunggu izin dari pemuda crimson di hadapannya, Aomine langsung mencomot satu dari tumpukan _cheeseburger_ yang menggunung di nampan Kagami.

Kagami jelas tidak terima makanan favoritnya diambil begitu saja. "Anjir! Itu punya gue! Aho!"

"Makan yang lain! Itu di nampan masih banyak, bego!" Aomine membekap bungkusan _cheeseburger_ itu dekat dengan dadanya, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kagami.

"Nggak! Itu punya gue, bego! Balikin!"

"Gue cuma minta satu, bego!"

"Nggak bisa! Dan jangan panggil gue bego!"

"Tapi lo emang bego!"

"Lo juga bego!"

" _Bakagami!_ "

" _Ahomine!_ "

"Hee?! Lo berani—"

"Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_. Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil."

"Kuroko! / Tetsu! Sejak kapan lo disana?!"

.

Siang itu di Maji Burger, masih bersama dengan dua orang coretidiotcoret cahaya yang melepas penat mereka sesudah _one-on-one_ di hari Sabtu yang terik. Tetap dengan sifat kekanakan mereka yang tak pernah mau mengalah satu sama lain. Tetap dengan level ke-idiot-an yang tidak manusiawi. Tetap dengan ketidak-pekaan satu sama lain yang sebenarnya saling suka.

Keduanya terlalu tidak peka−atau mungkin terlalu bodoh−bahkan orang buta pun bisa melihat mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Sebenarnya keduanya sudah sama-sama waspada terhadap perasaan mereka sendiri, tapi tetap disangkal habis-habisan. 'Mana mungkin aku suka pada Aho,' 'Yang boleh menyukaiku hanya aku seorang,' mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Kembali ke Maji Burger, dengan kedatangan bayangan−dan mantan bayangan−mereka yang hawa kehadirannya setipis sehelai rambut dibelah tujuh.

"Aku sudah berdiri di sini sejak tadi," jawab pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"MANA MUNGKIN—" mata Aomine dan Kagami seakan melompat dari tempatnya, terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku baru datang," jawab Kuroko−masih dengan ekspresi datar−sambil menyedot isi dari gelas Vanilla Shake ukuran sedang di tangannya. Si pemuda nyaris transparan itu mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping Kagami sambil terus menyeruput isi gelasnya.

"Tetsu, lo kesini juga?" Aomine bertanya santai sambil mulai membuka bungkus _cheeseburger_ di tangannya.

"Vanilla Shake di sini enak," sahut Kuroko pelan. "Dan Aomine- _kun_ —"

" _Ahomine_! Balikin! Jangan lo makan itu punya gue!" seru Kagami memotong ucapan Kuroko, melihat pemuda dim yang duduk di hadapannya sudah membuka mulut, nyaris menyantap _cheeseburger_ yang diminta (baca : dicuri) darinya.

Aomine mengalah kali ini. "Satu gigit doang, ya?" Atau sebenarnya tidak−ia tetap ingin menyantap burger keju itu.

" _Ttaku_ ," Kagami mendesis. "Terserah! Satu gigitan!" Jari telunjuk Kagami terangkat, ia memberi izin untuk satu gigitan.

Aomine menggigit burger itu banyak-banyak, berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin bagian dari _cheeseburger jumbo_ Maji Burger yang bahkan lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Dalam hati Aomine sedikit kesal karena mulutnya tidak sebesar mulut Kagami yang bisa melahap satu burger jumbo sekali gigit. Gigitan Aomine hanya mencakup sekitar sepertiganya. Setelah digigit, burger di tangan Aomine langsung raib seketika, kembali ke tangan sang empunya yang pipinya masih menggembung penuh burger.

"Bha-nyhak amhat shatu ghi..git!" keluh Kagami saat melihat ke arah burgernya─dengan mulut masih penuh.

"Telen dulu itu," jawab Aomine bete.

Kagami tidak menggubris ucapan Aomine. Burgernya yang sudah digigit Aomine sepertiga itu yang jadi target selanjutnya. Tapi entah kenapa cara makannya kali ini lain, biasanya ditelan bulat-bulat, yang ini dikunyah pelan-pelan.

Iris biru pucat Kuroko yang duduk disebelah Kagami membelalak dengan OOC-nya. Ah, ia melihat bentuk lain dari romansa AoKaga. Jiwa fudan Kuroko−yang tertular dari Momoi, dia AoKaga shipper sejati−seakan meledak kepenuhan asupan. Ditambah karena dua pemuda yang badannya jauh lebih tinggi dan kekar darinya itu berbagi segelas cola ukuran jumbo, dengan sedotan yang sama.

' _I-Indirect kiss!_ ' jerit Kuroko dalam hati dengan OOC-nya. Rasanya ia langsung ingin memotret tingkah laku dua 'cahaya'-nya yang imut tak terkira ini−lalu segera melapor pada Momoi, tentu saja. Sepertinya kalau sudah berhubungan dengan romansa antar pria sesama 'cahaya' ini, Kuroko bisa jadi sangat OOC, meskipun ekspresi yang terlihat di luar tetap ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Tadi kenapa manggil gue, Tetsu?" Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi Maji Burger dengan santainya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

.

Selesai rehat sejenak dari _one-on-one_ mereka, baik Aomine maupun Kagami memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Kelihatannya Kagami memesan terlalu banyak−24 _cheeseburger_ jumbo−kali ini. Kuroko sudah tak terlihat dimanapun lagi. Ia sudah undur diri lebih dulu, alasannya ia ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Padahal sebenarnya Kuroko hanya mau sedikit laporan pada Momoi atau Kise−yang notabene cukup dekat dengan Aomine dan mendukung hubungan si pemuda dim dengan Kagami−tentang apa yang dilihatnya hari ini. Jelas Momoi akan kecewa berat memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan teman masa kecilnya itu untuk ikut menemaninya _one-on-one_ hari ini.

"Aomine," panggil Kagami pada pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ di perjalanan pulang mereka ke apartemennya.

"Hm?"

"Mampir dulu yak," celetuk Kagami santai, sambil menatap mata sapphire Aomine dalam-dalam. Beruntung saat itu Aomine sedang tidak minum, bisa-bisa ia tersedak ketika disuguhi pemandangan uke manis maji tenshi yang menatapnya dengan semburat merah di pipi, mengundangnya untuk mampir dulu di tempat tinggalnya.

Ah, namanya saja Aomine Daiki. Tingkat ke-mesum-annya sudah tidak terbanding siapapun yang dikenalnya. Jajaran bintang film biru jadi idolanya, daftar film panas menjadi koleksi sekaligus teman malam minggunya. Mendengar ajakan Kagami−jangan lupa ekspresi Kagami saat mengajaknya−pikiran Aomine langsung dipenuhi fantasi kotor, melakukan 'itu' dengan Kagami. Di dalam benak Aomine sudah penuh bayangan Kagami tanpa sehelai benang pun, memohon pada sang seme untuk memperlakukannya dengan lembut—

.

 _Suara entah dari mana : Wahai kamu author yang mesum, rating fanfic ini emang apaan... Inget rating woy._

.

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran kotor akan rivalnya. Kagami yang masih memperhatikan Aomine, dibuat bingung karenanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak.. Cuma nggak mau punya pikiran kotor—"

Aomine memang bodoh. Hal seperti itu harusnya kan tidak perlu diucapkan. Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajah Kagami sudah semerah tomat matang, dan sebuah jitakan keras sudah mendarat di kepalanya yang bersurai biru gelap.

" _Itte!_ Kagami! Kenapa sih lo?!"

"Ahomine!" seru Kagami sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang masih memerah. Jujur saja, tingkat manisnya Kagami jika berkespresi seperti ini bisa membuat gadis dan pemuda dalam radius 50 meter mimisan seketika. Beruntung Aomine habis dijitak dan masih kesal, sehingga tidak terkena efek manis pemuda crimson ini. "Mampir ke rumah gue buat mandi, mandi! Lo nggak mungkin pulang ke rumah dengan pakaian basah kuyup bau keringet gitu kan?"

Ah, Kagami. Perhatian sekali. Calon istri idaman Aomine.

Aomine hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan Kagami. Ia tetap berpikir tidak ada orang di apartemen Kagami, sehingga ia bisa curi-curi kesempatan berduaan dengan Ace Seirin itu.

.

" _Tadaima,_ " Aomine membuka sepatunya.

"Kok lo sih? Ini kan apartemen gue," Kagami memandang rivalnya heran.

"Gue pengen lo yang jawab ' _Okaeri'_ ," jawab Aomine−santai sekali.

Kagami tidak sempat mencerna kalimat Ace Touou tadi. Keburu kedatangan seorang wanita pirang berkacamata yang memang kadang 'main' ke apartemennya. Catatan disini : 'main' bagi Kagami artinya 'ngerusuh'.

" _Kagami! You're home~! I've been missing you!_ " cerocos Alex−nama si wanita pirang itu.

Aomine geleng-geleng bingung. Ia tak paham kalimat si wanita bule berdada besar di hadapannya itu.

" _You bring a friend?_ " Alex langsung nyosor memeluk Aomine. Bagian tubuh atasnya yang hanya terbalut tank-top, menampakkan belahan dadanya, menempal pada perut dan dada bidang Aomine. Aomine dibuatnya sesak nafas tapi juga bahagia dapat kesempatan bersentuhan dengan dada wanita.

" _Ah, yes. Actually, Alex, what the heck are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be with Tatsuya now?_ " Kagami kelihatan kesal.

" _Just going to visit my cutie-pie Taiga~_ " Alex masih memeluk Aomine. " _My, my! Isn't he Japanese? He isn't looks like one!_ " tanpa ba-bi-bu Alex nyosor mengecup bibir Aomine. Penyakit 'kissing-monster' Alex−kata Kagami−kumat. Bukan kecupan yang hanya ditempelkan saja, kecupan Alex itu sejenis _french_ _kiss_ yang seharusnya didapat Aomine dari Kagami. Pemuda yang dikecup matanya berubah putih semua. Kulitnya yang remang berubah agak pucat. Pemuda bersurai merah-hitam di sebelahnya _sport_ jantung seketika. Segera Aomine ditarik dari pelukan dan kecupan Alex, didekapnya pemuda dim itu erat-erat. Aomine menang banyak hari ini. Beruntung benar kamu.

" _Ah, sorry_ ~" si wanita terkekeh pelan.

" _Sorry, my ass!_ " Kagami makin kesal. " _Just what the hell are you doing!_ Jangan pegang-pegang orang sembarangan dong!" Kagami protes orang 'tersayang'-nya main dicium begitu saja yang bukan olehnya. Tunggu. Tersayang?!

Aomine masih melongo. Kali ini tambah bingung karena Kagami bicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan si wanita pirang. ' _Emang cewek bule ini ngerti yang si Bakagami ini omongin?!'_

"Maaf, Taiga~ Temanmu ini imut sekali, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya," Alex mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aomine kaget. ' _Si cewek bule ini bisa bahasa Jepang?!'_ "Sudah ya, Taiga. Aku harus kembali ke tempat Tatsuya. Aku hanya mengambil yang ketinggalan di sini," Alex berjalan keluar pintu. " _Have fun, Taiga~ And make sure you two wear condoms while doing 'it', so it's safe!"_ Alex melambai pergi.

" _OI! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GONNA HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS GUY! ALEX!"_ Kagami hampir saja mengamuk.

.

Ah, Kagami. Bukan kamu tidak akan punya hubungan sampai 'anu' dengan Aomine. Kata yang tepat adalah 'belum'. Tunggulah dengan sabar.

.

Apa mau dikata, Alex sudah tidak di ruangan. Kagami masih kesal−dan malu, tentu saja−Aomine masih berbunga-bunga karena dikecup wanita berdada besar atau dipeluk Kagami. Aomine bingung sendiri mana yang lebih membuat bunga bermekaran dalam hatinya bak _shoujo manga_.

"Oi, Aomine," panggilan Kagami mengembalikan kesadaran Aomine. "Handuk," Kagami melempar selembar handuk warna biru tua pada Aomine. Handuk itu ditangkap dengan baik oleh Aomine. tepat sebelum Aomine masuk ke kamar mandi, Kagami memanggilnya lagi sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil. "Oi, pilih sabunnya dulu!"

' _KAGAMI. LO COWOK APA CEWEK SIH?!'_

Aomine semakin kaget ketika kotak di tangan Kagami terbuka. Isinya? Beragam jenis, warna, dan aroma dari sabun cair dan sabun batangan.

"Lo mau pake yang mana?" tanya Kagami malu-malu.

 **CREP**

Panah imajiner menusuk tepat di dada kiri Aomine. Ke-unyu-an dan manisnya Kagami memang di luar akal sehat manusia. Terlalu _angel_ untuk dikatakan manusia. Dalam hati Aomine bertanya-tanya mana sayap Kagami, dan apa jatuh dari surga sakit rasanya. Eeaaa.

"Aomine?"

Entah sudah kali keberapa Aomine _spacing out_. "Ya, ya," jawabnya malas. Matanya tertuju pada kumpulan sabun di dalam kotak itu. "Yang biasa lo pake yang mana?" tanya Aomine, bermaksud modus menyamakan aroma tubuhnya dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Yang biasa gue pake nggak disini," Kagami menjawab enteng.

' _Ah, mungkin sudah di kamar mandi. Aromanya pasti maskulin kan,_ ' pikir Aomine.

"Yang gue pake gue taro deket lemari, soalnya kalo dimasukin sini meleleh. Sayang kalo meleleh, padahal aromanya apel-apel gitu, gue suka."

 **JLEB**

Kali ini bukan panah lagi. Sudah tombak yang menusuk dada Aomine. Ah, asal-muasal aroma apel yang manis kecewek-cewekan Kagami terjawab sudah.

Catatan : Kagami manis tak terkira, Aomine anemia seketika.

Kembali ke masalah sabun. Aomine masih mematung di hadapan sekotak sabun. Kagami mulai gerah menunggu. ' _Ah, pilih asal aja kali ya,_ ' akhirnya Aomine mengambil keputusan. Tepat sebelum tangannya terjulur, matanya menangkap warna merah tua dari sabun berbentuk balok dalam kotak.

"Yang ini aja," sabun merah yang terambil. Alasan Aomine sederhana−atau bodoh, sebenarnya−warnanya seperti mata Kagami.

Aomine siap mandi ketika Kagami menghentikannya lagi. "Samponya?"

Andai jeritan batin bisa terdengar, semua kaca di apartemen Kagami pasti langsung pecah akibat jeritan−jeritan _manly_ −Aomine. Tetapi untuk melindungi _image_ kerennya, juga untuk mencegah ketulian Kagami, Aomine memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam. Mungkin mengacuhkan Kagami kali ini lebih baik. Ia berjalan masuk kamar mandi apartemen Kagami dengan santai sambil menenteng handuk. Kagami menyerukan nama Aomine dengan nada kesal. Mungkin ia lelah diacuhkan oleh Aomine. Sabar, Kagami. Aomine takkan mengacuhkan perasaanmu padanya, asal kamu mau berhenti menyangkal perasaanmu.

.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian, Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi Kagami, _topless_. Hanya celana basket warna hitam yang menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kagami benar, kaos putih tanpa lengan yang tadi dikenakannya untuk main basket sudah sangat basah. Mungkin kalau diperas juga bisa saking banyaknya air yang terserap di kain itu. "Kagami, pinjam baju," Aomine berjalan menuju kamar Kagami.

"Di lemari!" jawab si tuan rumah.

Kamar Kagami rapi. Beda jauh sekali dengan kamar Aomine. Tidak ada baju berserakan, semua terlipat rapi dalam lemari. Tidak ada buku bertebaran, semua ada di rak, tersusun baik tanpa debu. Bisa jadi karena Kagami sering membacanya, atau malah tidak pernah dibuka sama sekali. Meja di seberang tempat tidurnya rapi. Bawah kasurnya kosong tanpa majalah porno, berbeda sekali dengan Aomine. Dengan hati-hati, Aomine mengambil pakaian dari tumpukan kaos di lemari Kagami. Ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil mengenakan kaos biru laut polos itu.

"Oi, Kagami!" pemuda dim itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat lawan bicaranya duduk tenang di sofa sambil membaca _Monthly Basketball_ −majalah olahraga khusus basket−sambil menunggu gilirannya mandi.

"Hm," respon pemuda itu hanya bergumam.

"Thanks ya," si pemuda dim duduk di lantai, persis di depan sofa tempat Kagami setengah tiduran.

"Ya," si pemuda bersurai merah-hitam hanya menjawab dengan satu kata, tenggelam dalam lembaran majalah di tangannya.

"Oi," Aomine memanggil.

"Kenapa sih?" Kagami menurunkan majalahnya. Agaknya ia terganggu karena Aomine mengganggunya membaca majalah. Asal tahu saja, yang sedang dibaca Kagami kan wawancara dan berita tentang Aomine. Wajar ia tak mau diganggu, bahkan oleh Aomine-nya sendiri.

Aomine terdiam. Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memanggil asal saja, supaya Kagami melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah manisnya−menurut Aomine−yang tetap manis meskipun ia marah atau kesal. Mungkin kalau ia bilang 'Nggak ada apa-apa, kok' sambil senyum-senyum, ia akan dihadiahi bekapan bantal sofa sampai bengek. Kalau didiamkan saja dan sok tidak memanggil, mungkin sebuah jitakan kesal akan mendarat di kepalanya. Kalau dia menjawab dengan hanya tertawa-tawa, semuah tendangan mulus mungkin akan mendarat di bokongnya. Bukan karena Kagami sadis, tapi keduanya memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak ada yang sanggup menandingi sadisnya Akashi, juga tidak ada yang maso diantara keduanya.

Akhirnya dengan canggung, Aomine berdiri dan pamit pada Kagami. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk berpamitan dengan Kagami, "Gue balik ya."

Lalu, **CUP**.

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di kening Kagami. Keduanya kaget. Kagami, karena tiba-tiba tak ada angin, tak ada badai, gempa bumi, atau tsunami, Aomine bersikap manis sekali padanya. Aomine, karena refleks mengecup 'calon istri'-nya ketika ia akan meninggalkan rumah.

Wajah keduanya memanas seketika. Tanpa bicara Aomine memilih lari keluar sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih _awkward_ diantara mereka. Kagami masih terpaku, kedua tangannya memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah seakan pipinya yang tembem itu hendak jatuh saking malunya dia.

.

.

Ah, sayang−atau mungkin, untungnya−baju yang melekat di tubuh Aomine sekarang adalah baju Kagami, dan baju Aomine sendiri masih ada di tempat Kagami. Mau tak mau Aomine pasti harus mengambilnya. Masalah bagaimana ia harus mengambil barang di apartemen milik calon bini maji tenshi-nya itu bisa dipikir nanti. Bagi Aomine, yang lebih penting sekarang sepertinya bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan pada Kagami ketika ia menanyakan soal kecup-mengecup ini. Bagaimana jika Kagami menanyakan bagaimana rasanya bisa mengecup kening pemuda crimson itu? Masa Aomine akan menjawab 'Berasa terbang ke atas awan'?

Sesudah Aomine pergi, Kagami masih membeku di tempatnya. Bukannya ia tidak senang, malah 180 derajat kebalikannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kagami setelah ini? Menanyakan Aomine kenapa ia mengecup keningnya? Atau bagaimana ketika pemuda dim itu datang hendak mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal? Ah, mungkin sebaiknya Kagami lebih fokus meredam rasa kebahagiannya yang meluap-luap terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Arti kebahagiaan? Aomine dan Kagami sama-sama tidak tahu. Atau mungkin _**belum**_ tahu. Tapi... Bahagia itu sederhana, kan?

.

.

 _to be continued...?_

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note :**

Haaaaiiii~~~~ Akhirnya post di akun sendiri.

Nggak bosen kan baca tulisanku yang sering gaje ini?

Readers : BOSEEEEENNN /glek

Moga-moga itu cuma halusinasi saya :v

AARRGGGHHHH KAGAMIIII KAU MEMBUNUHKU. STOP BEING TOO CUTE, I BEG YOU :'''' Dan Aomine, LAGI LAGI KAMU MAIN NYOSOR YAH. DI FIC INI KAMU MENANG BANYAK. OKE. SEKALI INI SAYA AMPUNI. /caps nak

Kuroko terlalu OOC? Ah. My bad. Semua itu terjadi di setiap AoKaga multichapter yang saya tulis /padahal ini fic multichap pertama

Aku lebih hobi jadiin Kuroko diam diam fudan yang ngeship AoKaga. Momoi yang ngeship sampai mati. Kise yang nggak berenti nyerocos tentang imutnya mereka. Rasanya klop aja gitu, dan lebih berasa ketika makin banyak orang yang ngedukung hubungan mereka. Aku bahagia untuk AoKaga... /terharu

Bagi yang pernah liat beberapa bagian kayak mirip fanart atau apapun di tumblr, pinterest, twitter, facebook, dan lain sebagainya... Itu memang karena aku dapet pencerahan dari sana. Unsur memang disengaja, dan saya sangat berterimakasih pada semua fanartist yang memberi saya asupan yang cukup, sehingga saya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan memuaskan /loh

Dibuat berdasarkan permintaan dari Cik **Ffureiya** dan segenap teman di grup Line AoKaga Indonesia yang pengen AoKaga fluff-romance. Semoga fluff-romancenya kerasa, juga humor yang mengalahkan garingnya kitakore. Status terakhir Ordin soalnya sedang dalam training nulis fluff dan humor, jadilah fanfic ini.

Jadi... Gimana? Lanjut? Or delete? :'v

 **Reviewnya yah~~!**


	2. AoKaga Plan (?)

**Theory of Happiness**

 **.**

A Fanfiction by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Cover Image by **megumonster**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :** AoKaga Plan (?)

* * *

Notifikasi tanda ada pesan baru masuk di handphone warna merah muda milik seorang gadis dengan warna rambut senada berbunyi. Si gadis langsung buru-buru mencari handphonenya yang terkubur di antara barang-barang lain di dalam tas tangannya.

.

 **From :** Tetsu- _kun (^3^)_

 **Subject** **:** None

 _Momoi-san, sungguh sayang tadi tidak menemani Aomine-kun._

.

Jantung Momoi langsung serasa naik ke tenggorokan saking kagetnya. Tidak biasanya pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ pujaan hatinya itu mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat padanya. Biasanya ia yang mengirimnya lebih dulu, dan hampir semua pesannya diacuhkan begitu saja−kecuali pesan untuk memberitahukan jadwal latihan basket selama mereka SMP dulu.

"KYAAAAA! TETSU- _KUN_ SMS!" jeritnya spontan dengan pekikan melengking.

Semua mata di pusat perbelanjaan tempatnya _shopping_ langsung terarah padanya. Ada yang menatapnya heran, bingung, mengganggapnya gadis gila, tapi ada juga yang menatapnya dengan mesam-mesem mesum, sejenis dengan tatapan Aomine jika melihat Horikita Mai.

Momoi malu sendiri. Wajahnya yang merah padam ditundukkan, disembunyikan dari tatapan orang-orang. Untung saja Momoi baru mulai sesi belanja-nya, belum ada barang yang dipilih, jadi dia bisa langsung keluar dari toko yang lumayan ramai itu dan mungkin tidak akan kembali ke sana lagi. Sesegera mungkin ia pulang ke rumah dan meredam rasa malunya itu. Tak lupa ia akan membalas pesan Kuroko setelah sampai di rumah.

.

.

 **From :** Momoi- _san_

 **Subject :** Reply

 _Kyaaa! Tetsu-kun! Jarang sekali sms aku kyaaaa \\(^,^)/_

 _Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Dai-chan? Apa tadi Tetsu-kun juga melihat dia one-on-one dengan Kagamin? (^-^)_

 _Apa mereka CIUMAN? (^3^) PEGANGAN TANGAN?._

 _Mereka masih tetap imut seperti biasa kan?_

 _._

' _Ah, Momoi-san. Pertanyaan pertama pasti tentang hubungan Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun,'_ Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Jari Kuroko menari di atas keypad handphonenya, mengetik jawaban untuk si gadis bersurai _baby pink_ tersebut.

 **To :** Momoi- _san_

 **Subject** **:** Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_

 _Tidak, aku tidak menonton one-on-one mereka. Kalaupun menonton, hasilnya sudah pasti Aomine-kun yang menang._

[Tepat saat itu, Kagami yang sedang menunggu Aomine mandi sambil membaca _Monthly Basketball_ langsung bersin.]

 _Aku bertemu mereka sedang makan siang di Maji Burger. Tidak, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berbagi sebuah burger ukuran jumbo dan cola dari gelas dan sedotan yang sama._

Jawaban Kuroko untuk Momoi tidak OOC, jawaban khas tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Setelah mengecek ulang semua pelafalan kanji di pesannya, Kuroko menekan tombol ' _Send_ '. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda fudan pemula ini untuk mendapat jawaban dari fujoshi akut penggemar AoKaga nomer satu ini. Dalam semenit handphone biru muda Kuroko sudah dibombardir sms dari Momoi.

 **From :** Momoi- _san_

 **Subject :** KYAAAAA!

 _TETSU-KUUUNNN~_ _MEREKA IMUT SEKALIIIII! (QAQ)_

.

 **From :** Momoi- _san_

 **Subject :** DAI-CHAN DAN KAGAMIN!

 _Tetsu-kun tidak salah lihat kan? Itu mereka kan? Dua orang basuke-baka itu kan? Mereka makan siang bersama? Tetsu-kun yakin mereka tidak pacaran? (QAQ)_

.

 **From :** Momoi- _san_

 **Subject :** Burger-Cola!

 _Mereka indirect kiss, Tetsu-kun, INDIRECT KISS! Dai-chan dan Kagamin memang imut sekaliii! Aku menyesal tidak ikut tadiii! Tetsu-kun, apa Tetsu-kun sempat memotret mereka?_

.

Kuroko senyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan singkat dari mantan manager di SMP Teikou itu. Sms berikutnya yang dikirim Kuroko adalah pernyataan bahwa ia tidak sempat memotret Aomine dan Kagami yang imut tak terkira itu. Jawaban Momoi datang sekitar 3 menit setelah tombol ' _Send'_ ditekan.

 **From :** Momoi- _san_

 **Subject :** Kencan!

 _Aku ada ide, Tetsu-kun! Ayo ke taman hiburan Kiseki Land bersama-sama akhir pekan minggu depan~ Berangkat jam 10 saja! Aku akan berusaha membujuk Dai-chan, dan Tetsu-kun tolong ajak Kagamin ya?_

Kuroko mengirimkan pesan berisi persetujuan terhadap usul gadis bermanik merah cherry itu. Tetapi ia tidak buru-buru mengirimkan ajakan terhadap rekan setimnya yang ada di posisi Power Forward itu, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan dulu telepon genggamnya dan mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan sore. Pulang dari jogging bersama Nigou, Kuroko terkejut karena handphone-nya sudah mencetak rekor terbanyak sms yang belum dibaca dan telepon yang tak terjawab : 23 _unread messages_ dan 12 _misscall_ , semua dari orang yang sama. Padahal Kuroko tidak ada dua jam meninggalkan telepon genggamnya.

"Kise- _kun_..." Kuroko bete membaca semua pesan yang dikirimkan model ceria bersurai kuning terang tersebut. Isi semua pesannya hanya memanggil namanya, dan menanyakan kenapa Kuroko tidak menjawab pesan-pesannya. Subyek pesannya hanya empat huruf dan satu tanda baca : ASAP! _As soon as possible_ , atau meminta si pembaca menjawab pesan pengirim secepatnya. Gampangnya situasi gawat darurat. Kuroko ambil pose Pusing Pala Berbi. Semua itu karena jika Kise yang mengirim, keadaannya belum tentu terlalu gawat. Beda kalau Akashi. Lebih baik dijawab kurang dari semenit atau kepalanya bisa dibotaki habis dengan gunting keramatnya.

Lelah membaca semua pesan Kise, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menelepon _copy-cat_ handal itu.

.

 _Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no_

 _Juujoumujin ni chikara tsuyou hibi ga koko ni aru_

 _Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de_

 _Hikaru ashiato wo kooto ippai egaite ikou_

.

Lagu pada nada sambung terdengar, lagu yang dinyanyikan Kuroko−Kise memaksa ingin merekamnya. Cukup lama juga Kuroko menunggu Kise mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Kurokocchi!_ " Suara khas Kise Ryouta sudah terdengar di ujung telepon. " _Kurokocchi kemana saja-ssu! Aku mencemaskanmu, aku merindukanmu, ssu!"_ protes sang model. Kuroko bisa membayangkan ekspresi Kise sekarang ini. Wajah tampan-cantik khas model Kise pasti sudah dilengkapi dengan sedikit air mata di sudut matanya, dan bibirnya sudah dimanyunkan dengan imutnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kise- _kun_. Tadi aku mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan," jawab Kuroko datar dan jujur.

" _Kurokocchi, hidoi! Kenapa Nigou yang diajak jalan-jalan terus? Aku yang jadi pacarmu ini kapan, ssu!"_ Kise masih terdengar kesal rupanya.

"Ah, sekalian saja. Minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Kiseki Land dengan Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_. Ada Momoi- _san_ juga. Kalau Kise- _kun_ mau, Kise- _kun_ bisa ikut," Kuroko menjawab enteng. Semoga saja ini bisa membuatnya lebih tenang−pikir Kuroko.

" _Eh? Pergi dengan Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi? Akhirnya mereka jadian dan akan kencan, ssu? Tapi kenapa ada Momoicchi dan Kurokocchi? Kenapa Kurokocchi tidak mengajakku lebih dulu-ssu!"_ Kise mulai protektif−dan manja−terhadap Kuroko.

Kuroko geleng-geleng kepala. Menghadapi kekasihnya yang kadang sifat _clingy_ -nya kumat–seperti pasien sakit jiwa kurang obat−dan bikin kepala Kuroko pusing tujuh keliling Bundaran HI. "Tidak, mereka belum pacaran. Aku tadinya melakukan ini untuk kejutan bagimu, Kise- _kun_. Jahat sekali kamu tidak menghargai usahaku."

 _NICE, KUROKO!_

Kalimat Kuroko barusan menancap begitu dalam di hati Kise. Iyakah ia tidak menghargai usaha kekasih surai biru langitnya yang manis _cute_ tak terkira ini? " _AAAAA! KUROKOCCHI GOMENASAI! AKU SAYANG PADAMU-SSU!"_ suara Kise yang memekakkan telinga langsung menembus speaker Kuroko, padahal teleponnya tidak di _loudspeaker_. Hal ini menyebabkan Kuroko harus menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga sejarak satu lengan untuk mencegah kerusakan gendang telinganya.

"Kau akan datang kan, Kise- _kun_?" Kuroko memasang suaranya pada nada ter-moe. Ia tahu Kise pasti akan ikut, dan sudah pasti membatalkan semua jadwal sesi foto hari itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin Kise ikut bukan hanya karena ingin mengajak sang pacar pergi bersama, tapi juga untuk mencegah Momoi terlalu menempel dengannya. Cerdas sekali, Kuroko. Author bangga.

" _Pasti, Kurokocchi~~!_ " suara ceria Kise kembali. " _Ah, aku harus melanjutkan sesi foto. Kurokocchi akan kuhubungi lagi, ya? Bye-bee, Kurokocchi!"_ Telepon ditutup.

' _Ah, Kagami-kun.'_ Kuroko memutuskan untuk menghubungi pemuda bersurai merah-hitam rekannya.

.

 _Iize enryo naku chikara no sa wo misete yaru_

 _Genjitsu kono ore ni kateru yatsu wa ore dake da_

 _Chotto wa mashi na tokoro misete kureru n daro?_

 _Konnan de oteage ka yo, gakkari daro hanashi ni nan nee_

.

Kuroko _facepalm_. Entah kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menggunakan nada sambung dari lagu orang yang disukainya. Termasuk si pemuda garang beraroma apel feminin ini. Memakai lagu yang dinyanyikan Aomine di kamar mandi−direkam diam-diam, tentunya−dan masih bilang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada pemuda dim Power Forward Touou itu.

" _Yo, Kuroko. Ada apa?_ " suara seorang pemuda terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Kagami- _kun_. Minggu depan ada acara?"

" _Aomine belom ngajak one-on-one_ ", Kuroko terbatuk mendengarnya. " _Kemungkinan gue nggak ada acara. Oh ya, Kuroko. Kalau lo sakit mending istirahat. Ngapain juga nanyain buat minggu depan?"_

"Baiklah, Kagami- _kun_. Kalau minggu depan tidak ada acara, mungkin bisa menemaniku dan Kise- _kun_ pergi ke Kiseki Land."

" _Hah?! Buat apa? Bukannya lo udah ada temen buat pergi? Ngapain ngajak gue juga?_ "

"Ikut saja," suara Kuroko dimirip-miripkan dengan Akashi. "Taiga, aku absolut. Ketahui posisimu." Kuroko seakan _cosplay_ Akashi.

" _I-Iya,_ " suara pemuda di ujung lain telepon agak gemetar, mungkin karena Kuroko sudah punya kemampuan _copy-cat_ kekasihnya, ia jadi mampu meniru suara Akashi dengan baik−cukup untuk membuat Kagami takut.

"Baiklah, Kagami- _kun_. Itu saja, minggu depan kita akan berangkat pukul 10. Selamat siang," Kuroko mengakhiri dialog telepon itu.

.

"Dai-chan! Kemana saja?" Momoi memanggil pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu dengan nama kecilnya. Pertanyaan si gadis sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab karena ia sudah tahu teman masa kecilnya itu dari mana−ngapel, eh, _one-on-one_ dengan rivalnya yang bersurai merah-hitam.

Aomine yang baru pulang−dengan berlari, rasanya ia bisa mati kalau ada orang yang dikenalnya melihat wajahnya memerah di bus mengingat 'keberuntungan'nya hari ini−agak terkejut dengan panggilan dari suara feminin Momoi.

"Mau apa, Satsuki?" tanyanya galak.

"Dai-chan! Jangan galak-galak!" Momoi mencubit pipi Aomine keras-keras. Aomine rasanya sudah risih ingin pergi saja kalau sifat 'mama' ala Momoi kambuh. Bukannya Aomine tidak suka teman masa kecilnya itu menjadi lebih dewasa, melainkan kalau sifat 'mama' Momoi muncul, kesalahan sedikit saja bisa berbuah cubitan membiru di pipi atau lengannya. "Kalau tidak mau jalan-jalan denganku dan Tetsu- _kun_ juga Kagamin minggu depan, bersikap yang baik!" tegur Momoi.

Aomine yang tadinya mengelus-elus pipinya yang mulai sakit, langsung berubah ekspresinya mendengar kata 'Kagamin'. "Jalan-jalan?!" Aomine berubah antusias. "Mau kemana lo sama Tetsu? Ngapain ngajak Kagami juga? Bukannya Tetsu udah pacaran sama Kise? Lo mau dibunuh Kise? Lagian juga Kagami ikut kenapa?" sifat protektif Aomine terhadap Kagami menampakkan diri. Terbukti dari 5 pertanyaan beruntun yang Aomine tanyakan pada Momoi, dua di antaranya menanyakan keikutsertaan Kagami dalam acara coretpiknik keluargacoret itu.

"Memang Kagamin mau ikut kok!" jawab Momoi asal. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu tahu apa Kagami benar-benar akan ikut atau tidak. "Tanya saja Kagamin sendiri, bukankah kau diam-diam menyimpan nomer ponselnya di ponselmu, Dai-chan?"

 _Direct hit_ , Momoi. Aomine langsung membeku di tempatnya. Otaknya sebisa mungkin menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengatakan 'Tahu dari mana?'.

"Tch," Aomine berdecak kesal pada akhirnya. "Iya, aku ikut!" Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. "Kemana?"

"Kiseki Land. Pukul 10 kita berangkat," Momoi melambaikan tangannya pada Aomine selagi ia berjalan pergi. "Jangan lupa jemput Kagamin kalau mau pergi!" serunya sambil diselingi tawa kecil. Panah imajiner menembus kepala Aomine.

"Iya iya!" Aomine mendesis kesal. Jujur saja, tanpa Momoi ingatkan pun, Aomine sudah pasti akan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kagami bahkan dari jam 8 kalau perlu. Atau malah menginap dari hari Jumat.

Tepat sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba Aomine ingat sesuatu.

' _TEME! Kenapa juga gue mau?! Kan gue ketemu Kagami lagi! Gue harus ngomong apa soal c-cium itu?!'_ Aomine mengerang. Padahal belum ada tiga jam kejadian itu berlalu, dan ia bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menjemput Kagami minggu depan lebih awal, mengambil lagi baju yang tertinggal sekaligus minta maaf.

 _Ah, Aomine. Padahal tidak perlu minta maaf juga. Malah seharusnya bukan cuma keningnya yang kamu kecup. Kagami senang-senang saja kok._

Abaikan suara di atas.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong_

Bel pintu apartemen Kagami berbunyi.

"Siapa, Taiga?"

"Ah, paling orang iseng, nggak biasanya Jumat sore gini ada tamu kok."

"Dilihat dulu," pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Kagami menepuk bahunya pelan.

Malas-malasan, Kagami beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan malas ke pintu. "Sebentaaarr!" serunya dari dalam rumah.

 _Cklek_. Pintu terbuka.

"Yo, Kagami!"

"A-AOMINE?!" Pipi Kagami memerah.

"Siapa, Taiga?"

"Cuma sales!" Kagami nyaris membanting pintu apartemennya. Ia tak mau kedatangan tamu tak diundang−Aomine−yang keberadaannya bisa membuatnya _blushing_ terus menerus bak gadis remaja kasmaran. Ah, padahal bagian 'kasmaran'nya benar saja, kalau Kagami mau mengaku.

"Oi! Aku bukan sales!" Aomine tersinggung karena wajahnya yang uhuk-ganteng-uhuk disamakan dengan seorang sales. Aomine tidak tahu saja ia bagi Kagami adalah sales−sales cinta−yang menawarkan diri untuk dipacari. Uhuk. Garing parah.

Tangan Aomine sempat menahan pintu sebelum sepenuhnya menutup.

"Apa sih?" tanya Kagami kesal.

"Ya paling nggak biarin gue masuk, dong! Rumah lo sama rumah gue lumayan jauh, lo tega biarin gue di luar terus?" Aomine melas dengan OOC-nya.

" _Ttaku_ ," Kagami membuka lagi pintu corethatinyacoret untuk Aomine. "Masuk," Aomine melangkah masuk.

" _Tadaima,_ " katanya, seperti biasa saat masuk ke apartemen Kagami.

" _Okaeri_ ," jawab Kagami refleks−tidak sadar sudah menjawab salam Aomine. "Tatsuya! Ada temanku, nggak apa ya?"

DEG!

Bahkan nenek-nenek pun tahu detak jantung keras ini berasal dari siapa. Ah, Aomine lagi-lagi harus memendam kekecewaan karena tidak bisa berduaan dengan Kagami. Kakak beda ibu-beda bapak Kagami, si abang poni alay Himuro Tatsuya, ada di rumah hari ini.

"Ngapain sih ke sini, Aho?"

"Mau bawa lo pulang, eh, mau ambil baju!" Aomine langsung gelagapan begitu separuh kalimatnya mendapat tatapan maut dari si pendekar mata satu abang Kagami ini. Kagami tidak terkejut mendengar separuh kalimat Aomine, karena memang biasanya mereka begitu. Heran kan kenapa mereka tidak sadar perasaan satu sama lain?

"Gitu doang? Kirain mau nginep juga," Kagami berjalan santai ke kamarnya, mengambilkan baju Aomine yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Aomine lega, agaknya Kagami lupa kejadian lain di hari yang sama dengan saat bajunya tertinggal.

"Kalo boleh nginep juga nggak apa deh, gue ngikut aja," Aomine berjalan mengikuti Kagami, tapi segera dicegah Himuro yang menggenggam erat-erat kerah belakang bajunya.

"Aomine- _kun_ , ya? Tunggu di sini saja, gimana?" Lagi-lagi Aomine dihadiahi tatapan maut Himuro.

Takut menentang perintah calon kakak ipar, Aomine memilih duduk tenang di sofa apartemen Kagami.

"Ini, Aomine!" Kagami menaruh kaos putih tanpa lengan Aomine yang sudah terlipat rapi di pangkuan Aomine. "Kalo mau nginep, lo ikut tidur di kamar gue aja yang kasurnya lebih gede, soalnya kamar tamu dipake Tatsuya dan gue nggak punya futon tambahan," usul Kagami dengan polosnya.

"Nggak," aura pembunuh menguar dari tubuh Tatsuya. "Anak dekil ini tidur di sofa saja." Kejam sekali kata-katamu, bang. Sakit hati Taiga dan Daiki mendengarnya−terutama Aomine yang dibilangi dekil.

.

Jadilah. Malam sebelum _**kencan**_ perdana Aomine dan Kagami, Aomine harus merasakan kejamnya cobaan _brother complex_ Himuro, yang tak henti terus mengeceknya di tengah malam, kalau-kalau ia berani meninggalkan tempatnya di sofa−yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit karena tak bisa meluruskan tubuh−dan menyusup ke kamar Kagami.

.

Sabar, Aomine. Dan Himuro, sadarlah adik kesayanganmu mencintai pemuda dekil ini. Bolehlah Taiga-mu yang manis dilepas dan dititipkan pada Aomine, ya?

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note :**

Oke! Update level logo PLN karena reviewnya banyaaaaaakkk xD

MAKASIH SEMUA YANG MAU BACA, REVIEW, FAV, DAN FOLLOW! /nangis bahagia /caps nak

Kurang cute? Kurang AoKaga-nya? Kurang KiKuronya? Judulnya gaje? :v

MAAF SEJUTA MAAF! SAYA JANJI CHAPTER DEPAN BAKAL CUTE ABIS DENGAN HINT DAN FLUFFY-NESS BERTEBARAN (juga judul yang lebih jelas)!

Makanya~~~~ Stay tuned! /kedip-kedip genit

Mau jawab review nih sebelum nyudahi bacotan :v

Cik **f** **fureiya** : Jangan pingsan dulu, Cik! Mereka masih bakal jadi lebih cute! (Mungkin chapter depan!)

 **Kyuu** : Ada apa dengan bajunya Kagami yang dipinjem Aomine? Warnanya kah? Padahal saya asal ambil loh '-'

 **CA Moccachino** : AoKaga is the best! Terlebih karena ke-dudul-an mereka! Mungkin semalem Aomine mimpi ketiban lucky item-nya Midorima yang bejibun itu? Makanya dia jadi beruntung banget? :v Seriusan ini kocak? AAHH AKU SENENG. Makasih ya!

 **melmichaelis** : Ordin akunnya dua Mel, akun **OrdinaryFujoshi** ini yang punya Ordin sendiri, dan **OrdinaryQ** yang akun colab sama **Kirigaya Kyuu**. Udah apdet halilintar kan? Reviewmu bukan bacotan, aku selalu menunggu review dari kamu dan dari semuanya! /peluk satu satu

 **suira seans** : Request diterima! Ditunggu adegannya di fic ini, ya!

 **Lazu Hikaru** : Ok! Lanjut bacanya, Lazu!

 **aiailoveyou** : JANGAN TEROR SAYA! SUDAH LANJUT, KAPTEN! /hormat

 **Penikia** : Salam apel, Peni! Aomine bakal lebih sering manis-manis sama Kagami, kok! Ditunggu saja yaaahh~~

 **HakuneAn** : There will be more kisses! I promise! Makasih buat reviewnya!

Cukup kicauan saya~ Sekarang saya minta giliran kalian yang berkicau lewat **Review** ya! Ordin undur diri, ketemu lagi chapter depan! /tebar bunga


	3. Kiseki Land, Saksi Bisu Romansa AoKaga

**Theory of Happiness**

 **.**

A Fanfiction by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Cover Image by **megumonster**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :** Kiseki Land, Saksi Bisu Romansa AoKaga

* * *

Sebelah mata Aomine terbuka, menampakkan warna biru tua irisnya. Badannya pegal-pegal karena semalam harus tidur di sofa kalau masih mau tubuhnya utuh, tidak tercabik ganasnya abang dari si harimau unyu-unyu−Himuro Tatsuya. Untungnya pagi ini seluruh bagian tubuhnya masih utuh, bahkan ia sampai mengecek bagian yang tertutup baju dan celananya. Semalam Aomine mimpi yang membangunkannya pagi ini adalah bintang seksi favoritnya−Mai-chan−tapi pagi ini yang kejadian lebih baik lagi. Bukankah Sabtu pagi ini akan menjadi hari yang baik bagi Aomine, jika pagi-pagi saja yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok malaikat yang manis bukan kepalang?

"Ah, Aomine. Lo udah bangun?" Kagami menyapa. Terlihat tangannya memegang selimut warna biru tua, mungkin sebenarnya ia hendak menyelimuti Aomine yang tampaknya masih ingin melanjutkan mimpinya. "Hari ini jadi pergi, kan?"

"Pagi, Kagami," Aomine menjawab sapaan Kagami dengan dua kata. Suaranya masih suara serak dan berat sekali, nada bicaranya masih terdengar malas, rambutnya model _bedhead_ , iler di ujung mulutnya belum dilap, iler yang menetes di bantalnya masih belum kering, bentuknya mirip Pulau Jawa−menandakan ia benar-benar baru bangun. Kagami yang melihatnya sebenarnya ingin _fanboying_ (?) sendiri, jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat Aomine versi tergantengnya−baru bangun.

"Cium selamat pagi gue ma—" kata-kata Aomine terputus karena merasakan hawa pembunuh di belakang Kagami−yang muncul dari abang pendekar mata satu. "Pagi... Himuro-nii...?"

Sapaan (sok) ramah Aomine yang diharapkan dapat meluluhkan hati sang abang dari harimau unyu hanya direspon dengan senyum sinis dari Himuro.

"Tatsuya!" Kagami menoleh ke belakang, heran. Sejak kapan kakaknya juga punya kemampuan muncul tiba-tiba seperti Kuroko?

"Taiga," panggil si abang dengan nada sayang. "Mau pergi kemana dengan bocah dakian ini~? Abang ikut, ya~?"

Aomine langsung komat-kamit satu isi kitab suci. Berdoa semoga saja jawaban Kagami berikutnya cukup pandai untuk membuat abangnya tercinta berhenti mengikuti mereka atau paling tidak berhenti mencoba membahayakan nyawa Aomine.

"Ah, cuma mau ke Kiseki Land, bareng Kuroko juga, kok, Tatsuya. Nggak perlu terlalu cemas," Kagami tersenyum manis sekali.

"I-Iya! Sama Satsuki juga!" Aomine menambahkan, berharap nyawanya bisa lebih terselamatkan dengan lebih banyak orang yang ikut dalam jalan-jalan mereka hari itu, sehingga Himuro tak perlu mengawasi demi memastikan adik tercintanya pulang dengan keadaan masih perjaka.

"Berempat?" tanya Himuro. Aomine mengangguk kuat-kuat sampai rasanya sebagian isi kepalanya ada yang terkocok keluar. Kagami mengangguk sedikit ragu, tapi senyuman di bibirnya tetap tidak hilang. Himuro akhirnya mau tak mau percaya juga pada adik dan calon adik ipar yang masih belum dikonfirmasi itu. "Jangan pulang malam ya, Taiga," sebagai kakak yang baik, Himuro mengingatkan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu dari tangan dan tampang mesum bocah dekil itu, ya," Himuro menatap Aomine sinis untuk yang terakhir sebelum melangkah keluar pintu apartemen Kagami.

"Aomine..?"

"Ya, Kagami?"

"Maaf ya, Tatsuya emang selalu gitu."

Entah kenapa Aomine merasa ada yang membuat hatinya terasa tergelitik setelah mendengar kalimat Kagami. Ia terkekeh gugup.

"Kalo dia mau kenalan sama kamu, dan tau kamu orang baik... Pasti dia nggak bakal gini reaksinya," Kagami meneruskan kalimatnya dengan wajah yang polos tingkat dewa.

"K-Kagami..." Aomine memegang kedua bahu Kagami. Diterjangnya sang uke maji tenshi sampai tubuhnya terbaring di lantai apartemen Kagami yang beralas karpet coklat muda.

"Ahomine! Ngapain sih lo?! Lo berat, tau! Aomine! Oi!"

 _Cklek_

"Taiga, maaf, aku lupa—"

"T-TATSUYA—?" "HI-HIMURO-NII..."

.

.

"K-Kuroko... Momoi... Maaf.. Ada.. Tambahan 2 orang... Tidak apa kan? Ahaha," Kagami tertawa kikuk.

"Momoi- _san_ dan Kuroko- _kun,_ ya?" Himuro melambaikan tangannya santai.

"Muro-chin... Aku pikir kau akan mengajakku ke tempat lain..." si titan ungu memandang kekasihnya bete.

"Atsushi, di sini juga katanya dijual maibou rasa baru yang belum banyak dijual... Makanya aku juga mau mengajakmu ke sini," Himuro menggenggam tangan Murasakibara dengan tenang.

Aomine iri melihatnya. Rasanya ingin ia melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada calon kakak ipar, tapi sepertinya itu akan menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Kagami mengingat Kagami sangat sayang pada abangnya.

"Kurokocchi! Maaf aku telat-ssu!" dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang bersurai kuning yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada keenam orang lain yang berdiri di gerbang Kiseki Land sambil terus berlari ke arah mereka. "Eh? Murasakibaracchi? Dan Himuro Tatsuya- _kun_ , ya?"

"Ngapain nih model pirang alay ikut?!" Aomine yang terkenal cukup sebal dengan suara Kise yang cempreng dan mengganggu−menurut Aomine−mengeluh.

"Kise- _kun,_ sebaiknya tidak berteriak-teriak tadi," Kuroko memperingatkan Kise dengan nada lembut. "Aomine- _kun_..." Kuroko men- _death glare_ Aomine.

" _Gomen, gomenna_ , Tetsu. Bercanda, bercanda!"

Momoi girang bukan kepalang. Enam orang, tiga pasang pemain basket dengan pasangannya masing-masing, satu hari di Kiseki Land. Hari ini akan menjadi hari terbaik sepanjang hidup seorang Momoi Satsuki. Untung saja kamera beresolusi tinggi sudah ada di dalam tas tangannya, bisa kapan saja memotret pasangan pebasket humu di depannya. Modus Momoi diselimuti dengan alibi menyatukan Aomine dan Kagami berdasarkan data yang telah dikumpulkannya. Momoi yakin betul takkan ada satupun rencananya hari ini yang gagal, bahkan dengan penjagaan ketat Himuro pada Kagami. Dalam hitungan jam, OTP-ku akan jadi official−pikir Momoi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk, ssu!" Kise−yang entah bagaimana sudah memegang tiket masuk Kiseki Land, meninju udara di atas kepalanya dengan bersemangat, mengajak keenam orang yang lain masuk.

.

.

"Mau main apa, nih?"

"Itu, Kurokocchi! Yang itu!" tunjuk Kise pada permainan arung jeram.

"Aku ingin main yang biasa saja, Kise- _kun_."

"Aku lapar, Muro-chin..."

"Makan pocky-ku saja, Atsushi. Ada di dalam tas."

" _Sugee_... Tempat ini gede banget!"

" _So... This is Japanese Amusement Park? Awesome!_ "

Ketujuh orang dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda itu mulai berjalan mengitari Kiseki Land, sekali-sekali berhenti untuk minum atau berdiskusi akan main apa.

" _Nee!_ Itu, itu!" tunjuk Kise pada sebuah wahana−roller coaster.

"Baiklah," Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eeehh?! Kuroko? Lo nggak takut?" Kagami kelihatan terkejut.

"Muro-chin, ayo naik..." Murasakibara kelihatan sedikit bersemangat karena Himuro sudah diseretnya menuju antrian roller coaster.

"Murasakibara! T-Tatsuya!" seru Kagami.

"Ayo!" Momoi sudah berjalan cepat mengejar keempat pemuda yang mengantri di wahana yang memacu adrenalin tersebut. Antriannya tidak terlalu ramai, untungnya.

" _Yosh!_ " Aomine juga mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar yang lain. "Eh? Kagami?" Aomine menoleh, dan mendapati Kagami masih mematung di tempatnya. "Kagami~ Lo takut?" ledeknya. "Ah, lo mah! Gini doang mah kecil, kan? Ayo buru!" diseretnya Kagami yang masih berusaha memberontak, menolak untuk naik roller coaster yang tinggi puncaknya bahkan mencapai lebih dari 50 meter tersebut.

.

"Kurokocchi! Sini, sini!" Kise menepuk-nepuk bangku di sebelahnya. Kuroko mengangguk, lalu menempati tempat di sebelah Kise.

"Maaf... Tempat ini kosong?" Momoi bertanya sopan pada seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku tepat di belakang Kise dan Kuroko. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Momoi mengambil tempat tepat di belakang Kuroko.

" _Nee_ , Kurokocchi! Kalau takut pegang tanganku yang erat ya, ssu!" Kise masih berkicau dengan girangnya. Momoi sebenarnya agak cemburu karena ia masih menaruh rasa pada Kuroko, tapi karena imutnya Kise dan Kuroko, ia melupakan perasaannya pada Kuroko− _fangirling_ lebih menyenangkan baginya ketimbang terus memikirkan Kuroko.

"Taiga, di sini saja," Himuro duduk di kursi yang terletak dua baris di depan Kise dan Kuroko. "Atsushi dan kamu, bocah dekil, di depan kami saja," Himuro tersenyum penuh arti.

"T-Ta—"

"Muro-chin, aku mau duduk denganmu saja, aku tidak mau duduk di sebelah Mine-chin..." Beruntung benar Aomine dan Kagami karena kekasih Himuro sifatnya kadang kekanakan dan manja. Himuro sendiri jadi tidak tega.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah..." Himuro dengan insting ke-abang-annya (?) mengalah. "Taiga, hati-hati, ya," Himuro mengingatkan. Masih tidak rela, rupanya. Biarkanlah adikmu dekat dengan calon pacarnya, Bang Himu. Sekali saja.

Senyum langsung mengembang di wajah Aomine. ' _Akhirnyaa! Arigatou, Himuro-nii!'_ batin Aomine meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Kagami, Kagami!" panggil Aomine yang langsung melesat ke bangku paling depan. "Di sini saja!" serunya.

Masih gemetar, Kagami melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju tempat terdepan.

"Lo masih takut? Ada gue kookk! Tenang aja... Kalo lo takut pegang tangan gue yang kenceng, jangan dilepas, ya!" Aomine... Meng- _copy_ Kise rupanya.

Rupa-rupanya beda efeknya. Kalo Kise yang bilang, reaksi dari Kuroko adalah pipi Kuroko bersemu merah dan ia memberikan anggukan kecil, lalu tangan Kuroko akan diselipkan diantara jemari Kise. Tapi kalau Aomine yang bilang, terlebih dengan ekspresi pede yang overdosis dan tak lupa wajahnya yang selalu terlihat mesum.. Hadiahnya adalah jitakan dan makian keras dari Kagami. Tapi Aomine rapopo kok. Semua itu bentuk sayang Kagami−katanya. Padahal Aomine sendiri tak yakin si harimau maji tenshi itu benar-benar menaruh rasa padanya atau tidak.

.

.

.

"HOEEEKKK!"

Ada seseorang yang muntah rupanya. Mungkin karena tak kuat, terlalu pusing naik roller coaster yang kecepatannya lebih dari 80 km/jam itu.

"Aomine?!"

.

Aomine kehilangan citra kerennya di depan sang _crush_ , Saudara-saudara.

.

"Aominecchi tidak apa-apa-ssu?"

"Nggak apa-apa gundulmu itu, Kise... HOEEEKK!"

"Aomine- _kun,_ kenapa memaksakan diri ikut tadi.."

"Dai-chan!"

"Mine-chin payah..."

"Tch, karma karena hampir memperkaos adikku pagi ini."

"Aomine... Minum dulu.." sebuah botol berisi air mineral disodorkan.

" _Arigatou na_ , Kagami..."

Kagami menepuk-nepuk punggung Aomine, sesekali memijat tengkuk pemuda dim itu perlahan. Ah, perhatian sekali. Momoi dengan sigap langsung mengambil sebuah foto dengan kameranya. Tak lupa ia mematikan _flash_ kameranya.

Setelah insiden (?) itu, mereka bertujuh memutuskan tidak akan lagi main di wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Bisa-bisa kalau mereka tetap nekat, Aomine tidak hanya muntah, tapi bisa jadi ia akan pingsan. Tapi kalau pingsan mungkin akan jadi berkah untuk Aomine, karena Kagami akan mencemaskannya−harapan Aomine sih begitu−lalu mungkin Kagami akan merelakan _first_ _kiss_ -nya sebagai CPR untuk Aomine−ini harapan dan fantasi Aomine juga.

"Lebih baik main permainan biasa dulu saja, _minna-san_ ," usul Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi _hidoi_! Aku kan ingin main yang seru-seru, ssu!"

Kuroko tidak merespon.

"Makan dulu saja, aku lapar..." entah kali keberapa Murasakibara mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Ah, setuju. Sudah jam 12," hanya dalam soal makanan Kagami bisa satu pikiran dengan Murasakibara.

"Gue masih mual..." wajah si pemuda gosong masih pucat.

"Aku mau beli es krim saja."

"Ah, Momoi! Aku juga mau, soft ice cream yang paling besar ya! Aku mau pesan _cheeseburger_ dulu!" Para pembaca pasti tahu dialog siapa ini.

"Kise- _kun,_ tolong pesankan aku Vanilla Shake saja, aku tidak begitu lapar.."

.

"Muro-chin, adikmu tumben makan sedikit..." tunjuk Murasakibara pada Kagami.

"Sedikit apanya? Sepuluh itu nggak sedikit, Murasakibara!" Aomine menatap wajah Kagami yang sedang makan−pipinya menggelembung dua kali dari ukuran biasa−sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dibilang sedikit pun porsi makan Kagamicchi tetap banyak, ssu..."

Kuroko menyeruput Vanilla Shake-nya dengan tenang.

Bahkan sebelum Momoi kembali, 10 _cheeseburger_ yang dipesan Kagami sudah ludes. Murasakibara masih makan dengan tenang−sambil sesekali minta disuapi Himuro. Kise masih _flirting_ dengan Kuroko yang masih minum Vanila Shake-nya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Sayang sekali tangan Momoi penuh, ia tidak bisa memotret ' _homoments_ ' tiga pasang pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kagamin!" panggil si gadis.

Pemuda bersurai merah-hitam dan pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang semeja dengannya menoleh bersamaan.

"Es krim pesananmu?" Momoi menyerahkan soft ice cream vanilla itu pada Kagami. "Ki-chan! Popsicle-mu!" Momoi melempar sebungkus popsicle jatah dua orang pada Kise, yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kise.

"Kurokocchi~~" Kise membuka bungkus popsicle warna biru muda itu, mematahkan popsicle menjadi dua, lalu memberikan sepotong pada pemuda bersurai biru muda di depannya. Kise menawarkan popsicle di tangannya untuk Kuroko, dan Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama. Singkatnya, mereka berdua suap-suapan popsicle. Momoi tak ketinggalan momen untuk memotret KiKuro diam-diam. Murasakibara dan Himuro yang tidak makan es krim malah bermain pocky game. Memori kamera Momoi langsung berkurang untuk sekitar lima foto MuraHimu.

Kagami, seperti biasa, begitu bertemu makanan, pasti langsung ludes. Begitu pula dengan soft ice cream vanilla di tangannya, yang jadi mangsa kurang dari dua menit yang lalu. Sudah berkurang hampir tiga perempatnya, bahkan Aomine yang ingin minta tidak dibagi. Terlalu enak, ya, Kagami? Jadi nggak rela bagi-bagi? /jangan iklan woy

"Kagami," Aomine menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan Kagami kalau makannya berantakan, krim warna putih menyelimuti bibir atasnya.

' _EEHHH APA INI? APA ITU ISYARAT UNTUK MINTA CIUM?!'_ Kagami panik sendiri dalam hatinya. "A-Ano... Aomine... Ada Tatsuya.. J-Jang—"

"Makannya jangan berantakan dong," Aomine mengusapkan tissue ke wajah Kagami yang belepotan es krim.

 _Cieee Kagami. Ngarep yaaaa~~_

Itu suara hati Author tolong diabaikan saja.

.

.

"Ayo lanjutkan bermain, ssu!"

"Kise- _kun_ , tolong jangan tarik-tarik aku begini." Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kise yang terus menerus menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Di depan ada apa itu? Rumah hantu, ya?"

"Muro-chin, ayo ke sana.."

"Dai-chan? Kagamin?" Momoi menengok ke belakang, memastikan kedua _basuke-baka_ itu baik-baik saja.

"Aah.. Aku lupa. Taiga, kau takut hantu, kan?" Himuro memang kakak yang perhatian. Saking perhatiannya, aib adiknya yang biasanya selalu terlihat keren di depan teman-temannya tak sengaja disebut.

"A-Aku nggak takut kok!"

"Kagamin kalau takut menunggu di luar saja... Dai-chan juga takut hantu, kok. Iya kan, Dai-chan?"

"A-Aku nggak takut, Satsuki! Jangan ngarang!" sangkal Aomine. "Aku masuk, kok! Ayo buruan!" Tanpa sadar Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami lalu menyeretnya masuk ke rumah hantu.

"A-o-mi-ne- _kun_..." Aura pembunuh Himuro lagi-lagi muncul.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Himuro- _kun_... Dai-chan tidak seburuk itu, kok..." Momoi tetap membela ship-nya.

"Ya, kecuali Aominecchi suka koleksi majalah mesum, ssu!"

"Dan kadang-kadang nggak sopan Mine-chin itu.."

"Tapi Aomine- _kun_ sebenarnya baik, Himuro- _san_. Percayakan saja Kagami- _kun_ padanya."

Ucapan keempat orang yang masih berada di luar bersamanya rupanya cukup mengetuk hati si abang poni lempar. Ah, bang. Dengarkan saja lah. Aomine itu baik dan keren juga ganteng kok! Yah, ia cuma dekil, gosong, malas, mesum, bodoh, sombong, dan egois sih... Err.. Itu nggak 'cuma' juga kali ya. Pokoknya, Himuro, bolehlah Taiga-mu yang unyu-unyu itu untuk Aomine!

.

Sementara itu, di dalam rumah hantu...

"Oi! Aomine! Ngapain sih narik-narik gue?!" Kagami masih berusaha melepaskan diri. "Mana kuat banget lagi! Sakit tauk!

"Katanya lo nggak takut?" tanya Aomine. Suaranya sudah agak gemetar.

"Gue takut, bego!"

"Anjir! Sama dong!"

"Aomineeee! Napa sih lo bego banget?!"

"Lo juga bego! Ngapain tadi bilang nggak takut kalo lo ternyata takut?!"

"Ahooo! Isi kepala lo ketinggalan di rumah?!"

"Jangan salahin gue dong, Bakagami!"

"HUWAAAA!" salah seorang yang menggunakan kostum dari kain kafan putih yang diikat-ikat tiba-tiba melompat di depan kedua lelaki bertubuh besar tersebut.

"AAAAAA!" Keduanya berteriak spontan. Setelahnya, Aomine langsung lari ketakutan.

"AOMINEEEE! BANCI LOO! GUE JANGAN DITINGGAL WOOYYY!" Kagami ikut lari tunggang-langgang. Semoga saja Aomine yang langkahnya lebar-lebar itu masih terkejar.

"KAGAMIIII!" Aomine balik lagi dan bertemu dengan Kagami tak lama setelah Kagami lari.

"Lo kenapa?!"

"I-itu..."

Ada setan-setanan lagi. Kali ini lebih parah, sepertinya. Sesosok pria yang wajahnya tertutup topeng berwarna putih, dengan ornamen-ornamen cipratan darah di baju dan topengnya. Tak lupa sebuah gergaji mesin di tangannya.

"I-itu... Asli?!"

"KAGAMI LO JANGAN BIKIN GUE TAMBAH TAKUT!"

"Mending cabut! Aomi—"

"ANJIR LO PADAAAA! JANGAN KEJAR GUEEE!" Aomine ternyata sudah di depan lagi, sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dari pelukan erat sosok yang berpakaian suster tapi ngesot-ngesot di lantai.

Ah, citra keren Aomine pokoknya langsung berkurang skornya menjadi minus seratus dua puluh tiga seharian ini.

.

.

"HUUUUAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar pekik melengking yang agak berat suaranya (gimana sih?!) dari dalam rumah hantu. Kedengarannya sih suara itu mendekat.

"Pasti suara Taiga," tebak Himuro. "Dia kan penakut banget. Masa main game The Crooked M*an aja teriaknya kenceng banget sampai tetangga satu lorong komplain semua."

"Yakin, Muro-chin/Himurocchi/Himuro- _kun_?" Tunjuk keempat orang yang akhirnya tidak masuk ke rumah hantu itu pada sosok dekil yang baru saja keluar dari rumah hantu.

Rahang bawah Himuro jatuh ke tanah begitu saja. Ia langsung lari menerjang sosok berkulit dekil yang masih pucat wajahnya itu−Aomine−sampai mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah. Wajah Aomine yang pucat tambah pucat begitu matanya yang tadinya membentuk huruf X (?) menangkap gambar orang yang ada di depannya. "H-Halo, Himuro-nii..."

"Taiga mana?!" Himuro balik galak lagi pada Aomine. "Taiga kok kamu tinggal begitu saja?! Nggak jantan kamu! Kamu masih berani bilang kamu laki-laki?!" Himuro kalap. Bagaimana kalau adiknya yang paling unyu-unyu, yang paling tembem, paling _maji tenshi_ dan paling ia sayang pingsan ketakutan di dalam sana?

"Tatsuya!" sebuah suara menahan Himuro yang sudah siap saja untuk menghajar Aomine habis-habisan.

"Taiga kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Kagami- _kun_ hebat, tidak seperti Aomine- _kun_."

"Lo nyindir, Kuroko?!"

"Iya, ssu. Kagamicchi santai sekali, tidak seperti Aominecchi!"

"Diem lo, pirang alay!"

"Mine-chin ternyata memang payah.."

"Kenapa sih nggak ada yang belain gue?!"

.

Emang nggak bakal ada, Aomine. Disini kan kamu lagi nista-nistanya. Ah, jangan cegat Author buat minta tambahan duit setelah selesai syuting, ya. _Acting_ kamu masih kurang ketimbang Himuro.

Author cuma ekting jadi sutradara, kok.

.

Kembali ke Kagami yang masih di peluk-peluk abangnya yang khawatir setengah hidup sama dia, dan kepala warna-warni lain yang masih dengan santainya meledek Aomine yang tampang preman tapi ternyata penakut sekali

"T-Tatsuya.. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok.. Tenang aja.. Yang di dalem kan... Nggak asli, kan?" Kagami akhirnya sukses melepaskan diri dari pelukan abangnya. Karena 'bantuan' dari Murasakibara juga, sebenarnya. "Aomine?" Kagami mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda dim yang masih terduduk di tanah karena tadi ditubruk oleh Himuro.

Aomine menyambut tangan itu dengan bahagia. Digenggamnya tangan yang berkulit lebih terang dari kulitnya itu, lalu ia berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Berdikari (?)

" _Jaa.._ Mau main apa lagi?"

"Satu lagi saja, ssu! Aku jam 4 sore ini ada pemotretan!"

"Di Yosen juga ada latihan basket hari ini, kan, Atsushi?"

"Satu lagi aja, ya.." Aomine dan Kagami meletakkan tangan di dagu masing-masing, mencoba berpikir.

"Aku tahu!" seru Momoi bersemangat. " _Ferris in wheel!_ " tunjuknya pada roda raksasa yang terlihat dari segala penjuru Kiseki Land saking besarnya. "Ayo mengantri sekarang! Semoga saja antriannya tidak panjang!" Momoi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan enam pemuda lainnya.

Sebenarnya ada alasannya Momoi memilih kincir ria raksasa itu untuk dijadikan destinasi terakhir mereka. Siapa yang tidak pernah dengar tentang mitos jika pasangan berciuman ketika _cart_ - _cart_ kecil yang mereka naiki mencapai puncak kincir ria, maka cintanya akan abadi−atau semacamnya−itu? Yah, mungkin para gadis sering mendengar dan membicarakannya. Tapi bisa jadi pemuda-pemuda itu tidak. Jadi pada dasarnya, Momoi ingin pasangan-pasangan pemain basket humu itu naik bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing, lalu sempat ber-'anu' ria di puncak kincir ria. 'Anu' yang dimaksud di sini adalah ciuman. Catat itu, Aomine.

.

"Aku tidak mau naik, Muro-chin.. Pendek dan kecil sekali _cart_ -nya."

"Aku naik di sini, ya!" Momoi naik lebih dulu ke _cart_ pertama yang kosong.

"Sendiri, Momoi- _san_? Aku ikut saja, toh Atsushi tidak mau."

"Boleh saja, Himuro- _kun_!"

"Taiga, ayo—"

"Maaf, tapi cuma dua orang yang bisa masuk dalam satu _cart_ ," ujar petugas yang mengatur orang yang akan menaiki wahana _ferris in wheel_ itu dengan sopan.

Segera Himuro berusaha melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _cart_ itu, ia ingin bertukar tempat dengan Aomine. Tapi tangannya ditahan dengan lembut oleh gadis yang sudah lebih dulu duduk.

"Percaya saja, Himuro- _kun_ ," kata-kata Momoi berusaha menenangkan Himuro. Mau tak mau Himuro pasrah saja. Toh apa yang bisa diperbuat Aomine pada Kagami? Tak mungkin dalam waktu singkat ia sempat melakukan apa-apa pada Kagami. Yah, itu sih yang ada di pikiran Himuro.

"Kurokocchi! Ayo!" Kise sudah menggandeng Kuroko masuk ke _cart_ berikutnya.

"Nah... Kagami?" Aomine menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk digandeng Kagami. Kagami mengangguk kecil, pipinya merona kemerahan.

Keduanya melangkah masuk ke _cart_ bercat merah dan biru tua.

"Sempit, ya?"

"Duduk sebelah gue aja, Kagami."

"Bego! Tambah sempit lah!"

"Nggak apa-apa kali... Sempit enak kok," kata-kata Aomine yang ini ambigay sekali. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semoga bukan fantasi kotor yang bisa membuat kincir ria ini runtuh seketika karena amukan Himuro.

Kagami tetap tidak mau. Ia duduk di kursi seberang Aomine. Kincir ria raksasa itu mulai berputar pelan. Keadaan di dalam _cart_ merah-biru itu _awkward_ sekali. Tidak satupun dari pemuda yang ada di dalamnya bertukar kata. Kagami asyik memandangi sepatu Air Jordan No. 1 Classic merah-hitamnya seakan sepatunya adalan benda paling bagus di dunia, Aomine memandang ke luar jendela yang tertutup rapat itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi sore hari bertiup masuk melalui ventilasi udara di bagian atap _cart_. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam diam sampai _cart_ sudah setengah perjalanan menuju puncak.

"Kagami," panggil Aomine.

"Ya?"

"Lo seneng hari ini?"

"Gue seneng, kok," senyum tulus terkembang di wajah Kagami. Membuat Aomine rasanya ingin melonjak bahagia saat itu juga kalau saja ia tidak tergantung di ketinggian lebih dari 25 meter di atas tanah.

" _J-Jaa_ ," Aomine memulai. "Lo p-pernah denger tentang... _Ferris in wheel_.. Puncak.. Ciuman?" Aomine tak mampu menyusun kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk menggambarkan maksud hatinya.

"Maksudnya?" Kagami tak paham.

"K-Kalo c-cium.. Di puncak _ferris in wheel_... Lo yakin nggak pernah denger?"

Wajah Kagami memerah bahkan sampai ke daun telinganya. "M-Maksud lo apa?"

Dalam dua detik, _cart_ yang dinaiki Aomine dan Kagami akan sampai di puncak _ferris in wheel._ Lebih baik Aomine segera melakukan sesuatu atau kesempatan emas akan lenyap begitu saja di depan matanya.

"Kagami..."

"Ao...mine?"

"Gue.. cinta sama lo."

Tepat sesudah pengakuan cinta singkat yang tidak terdengar ragu-ragu itu, sebuah kecupan hangat bibir Aomine menyentuh bibir kemerahan Kagami. _First_ _kiss_ yang agak canggung, tapi tetap begitu berarti untuk kedua sejoli itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, kecupan singkat selama di puncak _ferris_ _in wheel_ diputus.

"M-Maaf," Aomine-lah yang menarik diri dari kecupan itu.

Kagami masih membeku.

"K-Kalo lo nggak suka sama gue... Juga nggak apa-apa. Maaf ya udah main nyosor gitu aja," Aomine menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Kagami.

"Aomine..." panggil Kagami lemah.

Aomine menoleh, manik shappire bertemu manik crimson.

"Gue nggak bilang gue nggak suka itu, kan.." Kecupan yang tadinya diputus Aomine dilanjutkan oleh Kagami. Beberapa saat sebelum kincir ria berhenti di bawah, kecupan lembut penuh perasaan pasangan yang baru saja mengkonfirmasi perasaan satu sama lain diputus.

.

.

.

"Momoi- _san_ , kau lihat ekspresi Kagami- _kun_ setelah turun dari _ferris in wheel_ tadi?" tanya Kuroko di kereta sepanjang jalan pulang.

"Aku melihatnya, ssu!"

"Kagamin terlihat bahagia, kan? Iya kan?"

"Benar. Apalagi ditambah keduanya tidak melepaskan tangan satu sama lain sesudahnya."

"Aku agak cemas dengan Aominecchi, ssu.. Apa Himurocchi masih akan marah padanya?"

"Ah, yang itu tidak perlu dicemaskan!" Momoi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kise dan Kuroko.

.

.

"Taiga, kenapa bocah dekil ini tidak pulang? Bukankah rumahnya searah dengan Momoi- _san_?"

"Muro-chin... Sudahlah..." Murasakibara menepuk bahu Himuro.

"Tatsuya..."

Aomine melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kagami. Ia berlari kecil ke depan Himuro, lalu ia membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Himuro.

"Himuro-nii!" Aomine berseru. "Percayakan Taiga padaku, percayalah, Himuro-nii! Aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaannya, aku akan menjaganya seperti Himuro-nii menjaganya! Satu kesempatan dari Himuro-nii, akan kugunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk membuat Taiga bahagia!"

Tiga pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Aomine terkejut bukan kepalang, bahkan Murasakibara. Tidak pernah satupun dari mereka melihat Aomine sampai seperti ini. Sebuah permintaan yang tulus−dan sopan−dari bibir Aomine.

"Pfft—Hahahaha!" Himuro tak mampu menahan tawanya. "Ahaha... Aomine, Aomine! Tidak perlu sampai seperti ini! Tentu saja aku percaya padamu!" Himuro menepuk bahu Aomine. "Aku percayakan Taiga padamu, ya!" senyum tulus tergambar di wajah Himuro. "Tapi sekali saja kamu apa-apakan dia..." senyum Himuro berubah menjadi aura pembunuh sekali lagi.

"A-Aku janji, Himuro-nii!"

"Baiklah! Aku dan Atsushi harus kembali ke Yosen. Kalian berdua, hati-hati, ya! Dan selamat untuk kalian!" Himuro melambaikan tangannya pergi. "Dan Aomine, panggil aku Tatsuya saja!"

.

.

Nah, Aomine, Kagami? Akhirnya dapat izin dari Himuro juga, ya? Selamat untuk kalian!

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note :**

HAI HAI!

Update kali ini adalah rekorku update! Kurang dari 30 jam! Ini karena aku nggak puas sama chapter sebelumnya yang kurang asupan. SANGAT kurang asupan. Tapi kali ini asupannya lebih banyaaaaaakkk xD

Masih kurang asupan kah? :v Masih ada chapter-chapter berikutnya... Ditunggu saja~~

Beberapa penjelasan untuk bagian-bagian terakhir :

Momoi bilang "Yang itu tidak perlu dicemaskan" karena dia udah gelar KMB singkat sama Himuro selama di ferris in wheel. Momoi berperan sangat besar untuk membuat kapalnya berlayar secara official. Jujur, ini harapan saya untuk diri sendiri, biar kapal-kapal saya makin terasa nyata dan official HUAHAHAHAHA

Chapter ini adalah jawaban semua insan yang nggak puas dengan chapter sebelumnya. Ordin harap kalian semua puas kali ini.

.

 **Ketemu chapter depan! Jangan lupa Review-nya untuk update kilat lagi yaaa~~**

 **Salam fujo dan Salam ganteng!**

 **OrdinaryFujoshi**

.

P.S. : Cik **ffureiya** , nggak nyampe 4k sih... Tapi ini chapter paling panjang yang pernah aku tulis. Tolong dianggap masuk hitungan :v /lalu saya ditimpuk


	4. Idiot Boyfriends

**Theory of Happiness**

 **.**

A Fanfiction by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Cover Image by **megumonster**

.

.

 **Chapter 4 : Idiot Boyfriends**

* * *

"Kagami."

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab. Pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu malah membenamkan kepala merahnya ke bantal dan terus tidur, ia mengabaikan suara bariton yang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Oi, Kagami! Bangun!" kali ini suara itu berusaha membangunkannya lebih keras. Tubuh Kagami yang masih terlelap juga mulai diguncang-guncang. Tetap tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda Ace Seirin itu.

"KAGAMI TAIGA!" kali ini suara itu terdengar sangat keras. Rupanya orang yang berusaha membangunkan Kagami berteriak persis di sebelah telinga kanannya.

Kedua mata Kagami langsung terbuka−terkejut. Manik crimson yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya terlihat. Kagami langsung duduk di kasur yang dipakainya tidur, gerakan tiba-tiba ini membuat kepalanya terasa pening. "Apaan sih lo, Aomine?!" Kagami mendengus kesal. Sebelah tangannya masih mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan sekaligus memijat perlahan pelipisnya yang masih berkedut, Kagami menguap. "Bangunin gue juga nggak harus teriak di sebelah telinga, kan?!"

"Ya habis lo nggak bangun sih, gue pikir lo udah ilang," jawab Aomine santai sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya−agak berbaring di atas dada bidang Kagami.

" _Aomine, you fucker!_ "

Aomine menyandarkan tubuh bagian atasnya lebih dekat dengan kulit Kagami, mendekatkan wajahnya yang berkulit dim dengan kulit putih wajah Kagami. Bibirnya ditempelkan perlahan ke bibir kemerahan Kagami, memberikan pemuda yang baru saja bangun itu sebuah _morning kiss_ −yang diharap Aomine bisa meredam emosi Kagami. "Pagi, Kagami," sapa Aomine dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, lengan Aomine yang kekar dan panjang memeluk tubuh Kagami.

"Pagi, Aomine," Kagami membalas senyum kekasihnya. "Jarang banget lo bisa bangun lebih pagi dari gue."

"Gue laper."

"Ah, ketebak."

Aomine masih bergeming di tempatnya, lengannya masih memeluk Kagami, dagunya disandarkan pada bahu pemuda bersurai merah-hitam di pelukannya. Manik shappire masih menjelajah ekspresi bangun tidur kekasihnya itu. "Kagami, lo punya kebiasaan tidur nggak pake baju?" tanyanya.

"Enggak kok, emang kenap− _What the fuck?!_ " Kagami terkejut bukan kepalang melihat penutup tubuh bagian atasnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Pasti ulah Aomine. Untung saja celana pendek yang membalut tungkai Kagami masih utuh.

Aomine terkekeh bodoh. Lucu sekali ekspresi Kagami yang sedang marah pagi-pagi−pikirnya. Aomine puas sekali bisa sedikit usil pada pemuda yang belum lama ini dipacarinya−setelah dapat izin dari abang poni lempar dari pemuda _maji tenshi_ ini, tentu saja.

" _Ahomine!_ " seru Kagami sambil mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh dari tubuhnya. Rupanya Kagami tidak mau mengubah rating fanfic ini.

 _Aaaahh... Kagami... KENAPAAA?! Aku maunya : you, Aomine, ehem. NOW._

Nggak. Itu suara hati author sesat. Inget bulan puasa woy.

Aomine beranjak dari tempat tidur Kagami, separuh berlari, menghindari lemparan bantal dari kekasihnya. " _Ba—kaa~_ " Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kagami. Kekanakan sekali.

.

Aomine menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemen Kagami, di tangannya sudah ada sebungkus keripik yang diambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan Kagami dari lemari makanan di dapur. Kagami sepertinya masih mandi atau menyiapkan sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Aomine! Mandi!" suara Kagami terdengar dari arah dapur. Rupanya Kagami sedang memasak.

Aomine beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tangannya mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat balkon apartemen, tepat di seberang kamar mandi dan di sebelah dapur. "Gue mandi kalo lo ikut, baknya cukup buat berdua, kan?" ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi

Seketika sebuah pisau melayang dan menancap di kusen kayu pintu kamar mandi. Entah Kagami belajar melempar benda tajam dari Akashi atau Dagger dari fandom seberang−karena sebelah sudah menstrem. "Nggak," jawaban ketus dari Kagami terdengar mengerikan.

"Kagami..."

"Nggak. Lo mesum sih. Mentang-mentang dibolehin Tatsuya macarin gue jadi cari-cari kesempatan. Ketauan Tatsuya aja, kelar idup lo!" Kagami kembali fokus memasak.

Aomine manyun. "Iya, iya..." Untung Aomine tidak ditawari sabun lagi. Sudah tidak perlu nyabun sepertinya−abaikan. Author lagi mabok congyang.

.

.

"Kagami~" _Pagi-pagi_ , sifat kekanakan Aomine kumat _lagi_ [kitakore!]. Tiba-tiba dari belakang memeluk tubuh kekar berkulit putih susu Kagami. Padahal tubuh Aomine masih dingin-dingin basah karena habis mandi, handukan tidak kering.

"Aomine apaan sih?!" gerutu Kagami kesal.

"Masak apa?" tanya Aomine, padahal dia tahu persis Kagami memasak _karaage_ dan tamagoyaki.

"Kan liat bisa," Kagami menjawab singkat sambil terus memasak−tentu dengan pergerakan yang terbatas karena Aomine masih menempel (?) di tubuhnya. "Aomine, lo kalo mandi gak bersih," komentar Kagami sambil melirik lengan kekar kekasihnya.

"Eh?"

"Itu daki masih nempel semua."

Aomine langsung melepaskan diri dari Kagami, sebuah tamparan mendarat di bokong coretseksicoret Kagami.

"Apaan sih, Aho?!" Kagami berbalik ke belakang dengan ekspresi wajah kesal, di sela-sela jarinya terselip pisau dan garpu _silverware_ layaknya butler ganteng dari fandom seberang. Didapatinya Aomine berdiri kesal dengan posisi kuda-kuda, alis biru tua agak _raven_ di wajahnya hampir menyatu, kerut diantara kening dan hidungnya makin bertambah.

"Lo bego apa gimana sih?! Kulit gue emang gini!"

"Oh, iya ya."

Krik krik

Bahkan jangkrik sebenarnya enggan berbunyi. Hanya saja kesunyian yang _awkward_ dan situasi garing mengalahkan lawakan _senpai_ Kagami yang punya _hawk eyes_ itu kurang afdol kalau tidak ada si jangkrik.

Masih agak kesal, Aomine 'mengelus' bokong Kagami untuk kedua kalinya, lalu melangkah gagah keluar dari area dapur yang rasanya sumpek kalau dua pemuda yang tingginya hampir 2 meter itu tetap di sana. Salah satu harus keluar, dan Aomine-lah yang mengambil langkah itu sebelum pisau atau alat makan lain melayang ke arahnya.

Aomine memilih duduk tenang di karpet coklat muda di depan TV Kagami, tentu sambil menonton salah satu rekaman _game_ NBA yang Kagami punya. Rasanya malas ia bergerak lagi, udah posisi wenak. Tidak lama, Kagami datang bawa pengganjal perut-nasi, karaage, tamagoyaki, dan sup miso.

"Cuma seporsi, Kagami?"

"Habis lo nyebelin," jawab Kagami santai, ia mulai makan dengan lahapnya sampai kedua pipinya yang tembem unyu itu terkembung dua kali ukuran semula.

' _Kampret,_ ' pikir Aomine. "N-Nyebelin gimana?" tanyanya.

"Apaan main buka-buka baju orang yang lagi tidur. Bukan mukhrim tauk!"

Perempatan imajiner memenuhi wajah dekil Aomine. Kagami macam cewek lagi PMS-batinnya. Biasanya keisengan Aomine (yang sebenernya cukup nyebelin itu) ditanggapi dengan suara tawa ala malaikat turun dari surga Kagami, atau senyum yang membuat Bang Mine serasa meleleh di tempat.

"Kagamiiiii~~" Aomine meletakkan dagunya di atas meja tempat mereka (Kagami doang sih sebenernya) makan. _Puppy eyes_ _—_ mata seperti mau pup, salah _—_ melengkapi ekspresi melas Aomine. Tampangnya dibuat-buat seperti belum makan 3 hari, padahal kemarin malam kulkas Kagami dikuras perut karung Aomine.

Pemuda _redhead_ yang dipanggil tidak merespon, mulutnya masih penuh makanan. Pemuda kurang terang yang dikacangi gitu aja ngambek, sifat manja yang nggak pas dengan wajah garang seorang Aomine Daiki makin menjadi-jadi. Mungkin dampak sering kumpul coretkebocoret dengan pasangan Kise-Kuroko. Sifat manja Kise pada Kuroko sudah menggerogoti (?) tubuh, jiwa, dan raga Aomine bak virus. Kerasukan apa Aomine hari ini, ia ingin praktek manja-manja dengan Kagami _—_ yang biasanya berhasil dengan sukses antara Kise dan Kuroko—harapan Aomine sih, Kagami akan blushing _cute_ macam Kuroko, lalu jatuh ke pelukannya, memanjakannya seharian—tak lupa di kasur juga.

"Tch," Aomine mendecak kesal. Agaknya, Kagami tak mempan dibanjiri kombo imut moe-moe Aomine. Yang ada malah Kagami sedari tadi menahan tawa karena Aomine jadi kelihatan aneh sekali. Bayangkan saja, wajah garang nan sangar berkulit kurang terang ala Aomine Daiki, diganti dengan senyum-senyum (sok) moe yang bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan mirip ikan, tak lupa pipinya digembungkan dan manik _navy blue_ Aomine, entah kenapa bisa tersorot kesan melas. "Kagami..." Aomine tak tahan lagi. Agaknya bertingkah sok imut membuat perutnya makin keroncongan. "M-Maaf," kedua tangan berkulit cokelat itu ditangkupkan di depan wajah. Mata Aomine tak mampu melihat ekspresi Kagami, pasti dia tertawa—pikir Aomine. Sepertinya untuk orang-orang macam Aomine, berpikir lebih baik kalau perut kenyang—maklum otak ada di perut.

Selama sekitar dua detik pertama tidak ada respon. Aomine memberanikan diri menatap manik crimson Kagami—mungkin Kagami tidak melihatnya meminta maaf dengan cara nista itu. "Kagami?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Pffftttt-Bahahahaha!" sedikit nasi dan kuah miso muncrat dari mulut Kagami. Bagaimana tidak? Aomine sebegitu laparnya sampai mau meminta maaf karena menjahilinya pagi ini—dengan cara yang sama sekali tak terduga. Ditambah, cairan bening di sudut mata Aomine. Sebenernya malah tingkah Aomine sekarang mengalahkan unyu-unyunya si model pirang Kise Ryouta [Kise : Authorcchi hidoi-ssu!].

Aomine masih manyun bebek. Tawa renyah Kagami yang membuat fans-nya diabetes seketika itu tidak membuatnya kenyang—tentu saja. "Oi!" gerutunya kesal. Aomine mencomot sepotong karaage dari piring Kagami. "Makan bagi-bagi! Gue laper nih!"

"Nggak!" dengan sigap telapak Kagami memukul pelan punggung tangan berkulit gosong yang sudah mencapit sepotong ayam goreng tepung itu. "Salah sendiri tadi pagi pake usil segala!" Kagami melanjutkan sesi makannya dengan santainya, Aomine dibiarkannya mupeng.

"Kagamiii~~" Lapar Aomine menjadi-jadi. Ah, sayang tidak ada maibou coklat Murasakibara yang bisa mengurangi rese-nya Aomine kala ia lapar. "Bagian gue mana, brengsekkk?!" tanya Aomine yang kelaparan berat.

"Nggak ada," Kagami melahap sepotong tamagoyaki. Tepat sebelum seluruh bagian tamagoyaki bertamasya ke perut Kagami, Aomine melahap olahan telur itu, langsung dari mulut Kagami. Entah bagaimana bibir keduanya tidak bertubrukan meskipun gerakan Aomine termasuk golongan 'tiba-tiba dan cepat sekali'.

"Enak," komentar Aomine sambil terus mengunyah tamagoyaki buatan Kagami. Kagami tak tahan lagi. Ia makin bete diganggu Aomine—yang memang luar biasa rese kalau lagi lapar.

"Tch," Kagami bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur. Diambilnya nampan berisi nasi yang menggunung di mangkuk, lengkap dengan lauk pauk dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Meskipun kesal, Kagami tetap memasakkan bagian Aomine. Ceritanya Kagami tsundere nih yeeee... Tsundegami (?)

"Aomine, nih makan-"

Melihat pemuda dim yang dicuragi jelmaan _black panther_ itu, Kagami langsung _speechless_. Ditinggal tidak ada semenit ke dapur saja nasi bagiannya sudah hampir tamat. Ditambah Aomine tertangkap tangan pelaku yang menyantap habis nasi di mangkuk Kagami. Mulut pemuda dim ini penuh, ditambah sedikit nasi yang berceceran di pinggir bibirnya.

 _Black aura_ yang sewarna dengan aura Hyuuga saat memasuki mode _clucth_ langsung menguar dari tubuh Kagami. "Ah, enak, Aomine?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sama dengan senyum pelatih basket Seirin—senyum manis yang mengumbar aura dari neraka. Aomine buru-buru menelan apapun yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sayang agak terlalu cepat.

"Uhuk.. K-Kagami.. Uhuk!" Aomine menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, berusaha melancarkan jalan makanan yang belum terkunyah sempurna itu masuk ke kerongkongannya. Tangan corethitamcoret Aomine bergerak menuju meja, berusaha mengambil segelas air.

 _Bruagh!_

Terlambat.

"AAAAAAKKK! BAKAGAMI! _ITTE ITTE!_ BAKAGAMI!" seru Aomine—kesakitan.

"Huh, rasain," ujar Kagami enteng sambil memegangi kedua tungkai Aomine.

Aomine yang lapar memang greget. Porsi si pipi tupai diembat juga. Alhasil _b_ _oston crab_ legendaris ala _Seirin no kantoku_ jadi hadiah spesial untuk Aomine.

.

.

.

" _Itadakimasu."_

Akhirnya Aomine dibolehkan makan juga. Dengan syarat porsinya dikurangi, tapi. Dikurangi hampir setengahnya. Aomine sedikit galau jadinya. Tapi masih untung lah, bisa makan. Aomine makan dengan tenang. Kagami juga ikut makan—dari porsi yang dikurangi dari mangkuk Aomine.

"Masakan lo enak, Kagami," komentar Aomine enteng. "Nikah sama gue yak," lanjutnya. "Ah, _defense_ -nya bagus," manik shappire masih belum lepas dari _game_ NBA di TV apartemen Kagami.

"Ya, ya," Kagami menjawab monoton. " _Shoot!_ " Kagami berseru pelan. " _Score,"_ lanjutnya.

 _Trrrtttt_

Ponsel merah tua Kagami di sofa bergetar.

"Tatsuya?" gumam Kagami ketika melihat nama kontak pengirim pesan singkat di layar ponselnya. "Tumben sms doang. Biasanya telepon," ujar pemuda bersurai merah gelap sambil menekan tombol di ponselnya untuk membuka pesan.

.

 **From :** Tatsuya

 **Subject :** None

 _Taiga, ada acara hari ini?_

.

Kagami mengetik jawaban dengan cepat.

 **To :** Tatsuya

 **Subject :** Reply

 _Tidak. Kenapa?_

 _._

Jawaban masuk kurang dari semenit.

 **From :** Tatsuya

 **Subject :** Streetball

 _Ada streetball. Dengan teman-teman Atsushi juga. Mungkin mau main ke sana hari ini? Oh, iya. Aomine di sana?_

.

"Siapa, Kagami?" Aomine penasaran melihat Kagami asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Tatsuya," jawab Kagami singkat.

"Tatsuya-nii?!" Mata Aomine membelalak. Ada apa kakak ipar tiba-tiba mengabari—pikirnya.

"Nggak usah pake '-nii', gue yang adeknya aja nggak pake," Kagami mencubit pipi cokelat Aomine perlahan. "Ini, dia bilang ada _streetball._ Mau ikutan?"

"Terserah," jawab Aomine.

Kagami mengetik lagi di ponselnya.

 **To :** Tatsuya

 **Subject** : None

 _Ya, Aomine ada di sini. Nanti kami akan ke sana. Streetball dengan teman Murasakibara? Siapa?_

.

Jawaban Himuro berikutnya membuat Kagami makin bersemangat. "Oi, Aomine- _teme_ , cepet makannya," Kagami menghabiskan nasi di mangkuknya dalam sekali telan. "Cepetan, kalo nggak gue tinggal."

"Eh, eh, Bakagami! Mau kemana?"

" _Streetball against the Generation of Miracles_ ," Kagami menjawab dalam Bahasa Inggris, sambil membawa peralatan makannya ke tempat cuci piring. " _You better hurry, dumbass_ ," Kagami sudah berjalan ke tempat sepatu dekat pintu keluar, menyiapkan Air Jordan Classic No. 1 warna merah-hitamnya.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note**

HOLA! Kali ini apdetnya nggak kilat, MAAF BANGEETT! Ordin terserang wabah WB rupanya. Berdampak sama panjang chapter kali ini. PENDEK KALIIII! BAH.

Chapter ini full AoKaga—dan ke-idiot-an mereka. Yeah. Tapi diapdet sesiangan selama bulan puasa gini, jadi **no hints**. Sumimasen. Hint cukup dengan kebodohan mereka saja. Kalo sampe _kissu-kissu_ kok takut bikin yang puasa batal alasan, padahal aslinya mah cuma gara-gara WB

Janji lah ya, chap depan bakal lebih ulululululu. Chap depan multipairing. Yes. MidoTaka, KiKuro, MuraHimu—lagi, mungkin. Yang shipper dari pairing di atas, berbahagialah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /ketawa gaje

Okelah. Tunggu saja chap depan. Kemungkinan baru habis lebaran di post karena akan bertebaran hint humu di segala tempat. AHAAAYYY

Juga untuk habis lebaran : Ret M. Yey. Yang fujo akut penggemar smut macam saya berbahagialah :'v

SAMPAI KETEMU CHAP DEPAN! Special thanks buat semua yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa review, fav, dan follows! Juga buat mbak/mas silent reader!

 **Salam FUJO!**

Ordinary.

 ** _Let's ship AoKaga as long as we live in AOKAGALAXY!_**


	5. Lovers, Rivals

"Aho! Cepetan!"

"Bentar, bentar! Buru-buru banget sih!" Aomine mengikat tali sepatu favoritnya−Air Jordan Classic No. 1 warna biru-hitam−dengan hati-hati.

 _Rrrrrrr_

Kali ini ponsel Aomine yang berbunyi.

"Yo, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine dengan nada malas seperti biasanya pada gadis bersurai _baby pink_ teman masa kecilnya itu.

Kagami tidak dengar jelas apa yang dikatakan gadis itu di telepon. Yang jelas, ia tahu gadis itu bicara dengan nada tinggi−agaknya kesal dengan pemuda dim ini. Kagami cuma bisa menahan tawa sambil sesekali melirik Aomine yang sibuk menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berkali-kali berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada Momoi.

"Masih di apartemen Kagami, nih," ujar Aomine.

"Eh?" Kagami kontan berhenti tertawa begitu namanya disebut.

.

 **Theory of Happiness**

A Fanfiction by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Cover Image by **megumonster**

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : Lovers, Rivals**

.

"Ya, ya, ya," Aomine menjawab malas gadis di ujung lain sambungan telepon itu. "Ya udah, gue jalan ini, ya. Ketemu nanti." Telepon ditutup.

"Kenapa, Aomine?" tanya Kagami.

"Suruh buruan," jawab Aomine singkat. "Katanya kita yang terakhir," lanjutnya. Aomine mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Kagami juga ikut berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Aomine yang besar-besar itu.

"Kenapa ada Momoi juga?" Kagami bertanya heran. "Orang-orang Touou ada semua, berarti?"

"Nggak lah, bego," jawab Aomine sekenanya. "Satsuki cuma dateng buat ngerusuh, kayak biasanya. Oh, atau paling cuma mau cari asupan."−agaknya Aomine tahu kegemaran tidak sehat teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Asupan...? Oi! _Chotto!_ Ahomine!" Kagami berlari mengejar Aomine yang entah bagaimana sudah melangkahkan kaki memasuki bus.

.

"Jangan duduk sebelah gue!"

"Tch, mau dimana lagi, Aho?"

"Berdiri aja sana," Aomine menutup wajahnya yang separuh _blushing_ (?). Bukannya ia tak mau duduk di sebelah Kagami, hanya saja tempat duduk di bis terasa sempit kalau mereka bersebelahan−uhuk padahal sebenarnya yang sempit cuma celana Aomine saja uhuk−tapi akhirnya ia mengalah.

"Di lapangan basket dekat Seirin, kan?" tanya Aomine, memastikan lokasi _streetball_ mereka hari ini.

"Iya," jawab Kagami singkat. "Siapa aja yang ikut sih sebenernya, selain _kiseki no sedai_?"

.

Pertanyaan Kagami terjawab ketika dua pemuda di posisi Power Forward itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke area lapangan basket. Sekelompok pemuda dengan surai warna-warni bak pelangi, dan dua orang gadis sudah menunggu.

"Dai- _chan_!" Momoi langsung menghambur dan menjewer telinga kanan Aomine. "Bukannya sudah dari kemarin malam aku sms?!"

Kagami menoleh pada dua sahabat masa kecil ini. Nggak, Kagami nggak cemburu kok sama Momoi. Ia hanya melihat Momoi sebagai sahabat Aomine yang sedari dulu masuk sekolah yang sama, pulang ke rumah bersama karena rumahnya dekat, gadis ber- _oppai_ besar sesuai dengan tipe Aomine−itu cemburu, ya?

Melihat hawa-hawa nggak enak dari arah pemuda alis cabang ini, Aomine langsung men- _death glare_ Momoi. Gadis itu nyalinya langsung ciut, mengingat teman sepermainannya ini sudah punya kekasih−pemuda tipikal uke manis tapi agak sensitif.

"Nggak apa, Kagami. Nggak," Aomine menenangkan Kagami dengan menepuk pelan punggungnya. Kagami _blushing_ , ia berusaha menjauh _**sedikit**_ dari Aomine.

"Banyak orang, Aho!" Kagami bergumam pelan.

Iya aja sih Kagami reaksinya begitu. Kalau hanya Kuroko dan Kise juga Himuro dan Murasakibara−yang beberapa waktu lalu ikut kencan perdana mereka ke Kiseki Land−sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kali ini? Pemuda yang sering disangka cosplay wortel dan pacarnya yang terkadang dipanggil _Bakao_ , mas-mas _heterochrome_ dengan coretchihuahuacoret pemuda bersurai cokelat muda yang dicurigai [dipaksa menjadi] kekasihnya [dengan ancaman gunting], dan−

"Senpai?!" manik merah _crimson_ Kagami membelalak.

" _Naa~_ Kagami~ Kesini juga? _Tanoshi, naa~ Nee,_ Hyuuga?" pemuda itu mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu pemuda berkacamata yang lebih pendek darinya.

" _Urusai, d'aho!_ " Hyuuga berusaha menyingkirkan tangan segede gaban Kiyoshi, tapi gagal.

−juga ikut.

"Kiyoshi- _senpai_... Bukannya ke Amerika? Lututnya gimana?" tanya Kagami khawatir.

"Tch, gue juga udah bilang gitu sama ini _**Iron Heart**_ ," Hyuuga memberi tekanan pada nama julukan Kiyoshi. "Kayaknya yang sekeras besi bukan cuma hatinya, kepalanya juga," Hyuuga melanjutkan.

"Hyuuga- _san,_ jangan ketularan sifat tsundere-nya Shin- _chan_ dong. Sebenarnya senang kan Kiyoshi- _san_ pulang," Takao menggoda Hyuuga.

"Diam, Takao! Kau berisik, nanodayo."

"Shin- _chan_ kalau tidak mau aku dekat-dekat yang lain bilang saja~" Takao menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak— Sudahlah!" agaknya pemuda berpigmen hijau(?) ini mengalah.

Jeritan tertahan mirip tikus kejepit pintu terdengar dari arah dua orang gadis yang juga ada di sana−Momoi dan Riko. Belum ada 15 menit, _hints_ humu sudah bertebaran dimana-mana. Hal ini mengundang perhatian Kuroko—yang notabene fudan terselubung berwajah polos. Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah mereka. Ia menebak, anggota Kisedai pasti diundang Momoi kesini. Dua senpainya itu... Pasti Riko yang mengundangnya, karena kurang dua orang untuk membentuk 4 tim _3-on-3_ −atau sebenarnya karena Riko ngeship teman seangkatannya itu.

"Eh, Aomine Daiki, kan? Power Forward Akademi Touou?" tanya Kiyoshi pada pemuda dim yang datang bersama Kagami itu.

"Pacar Kagamicchi!" seru Kise. Setelahnya, Kise langsung dibekap Kuroko.

' _Three... Two... One..'_ Kagami menghitung dalam hati.

"HYUUGAAA! AKU MERASA TUA!" Kiyoshi menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya ke pelukan Hyuuga.

' _Here it comes,_ ' –batin Kuroko, Riko, Kagami, dan juga pemuda chihuahua itu, Furihata.

"Lepasin gue! _D'aho_!" Hyuuga berseru kesal. "Apa-apaan, Kiyoshi?! Biar saja mereka pacaran, kalau mereka pacaran terus apa?!"

"Kamu nyebut dirimu 'mama' buat mereka, tapi reaksimu gini?" Kiyoshi pasang pose 'Kamu Jahat'. Cukup ekstrim untuk seseorang dengan tubuh sebesar Kiyoshi.

"GUE BUKAN MAMA!" Hyuuga mengamuk. "Lo sendiri kan yang bilang gue mama?! Lagian kalo lo nggak bisa relain mereka punya pacar, lo bukan papa yang baik! Gue yakin Aomine orang baik kok, Kagami pasti seneng-seneng aja sama dia—" Ups, Hyuuga~

Semua mata langsung terarah pada pasangan murid kelas 2 SMA Seirin itu. Bagi tiga pemuda anggota klub basket Seirin dan pelatihnya—yang dadanya rata itu—ke-papah-mamah-an Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga sudah jadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Tapi bagi yang lain mungkin debat bak pasangan suami-istri itu hal yang baru. Akashi dan Midorima pura-pura tidak dengar saja sambil menahan tawa. Takao sudah guling-guling. Maibou Murasakibara jatuh dari genggamannya. Himuro tersenyum ala Riko yang menahan amarah—ia belum sepenuhnya percaya Aomine benar orang baik dan Kagami bahagia bersamanya. Dan wajah gosong Aomie merah padam.

Rasanya ingin Aomine langsung sembah sujud di hadapan Hyuuga karena langsung memberi izin untuk memacari Taiga—tidak seperti Himuro. Rasanya ingin ia langsung memeluk Hyuuga erat-erat, namun diurungkannya karena tak mau kepalanya kenapa-kenapa akibat _vice claw_ Kiyoshi.

Jadilah. Seketika satu lapangan tahu Aomine memacari Kagami. Bahkan Riko—teman seperfujoan Momoi—juga baru tahu. Riko langsung jejeritan menemani Momoi yang sudah fangirlingan. Memang AoKaga bukan otepe utamanya—OTP Riko sudah jelas, KiyoHyuu—tapi tetap saja menurutnya lumayan manis. Ditambah sekarang ini Aomine _blushu-blushu,_ berusaha menghentikan Kagami yang asyik menghajar Kise—karena semua ini akibat satu kalimat dari bibir si kuning itu.

"Sudah! Ayo mulai main saja! Bagi tim dulu!" seru Takao, di tangannya ada kertas-kertas kecil yang diujungnya berwarna, tersembunyi di dalam telapak tangannya.

Masing-masing orang mengambil satu—kecuali Momoi dan Riko. Mereka berdua sedang suit, menentukan siapa yang menjadi wasit dan yang bertugas di papan skor.

"Atsushi, dapat apa?" tanya Himuro sayang.

"Muro-chin dapat apa? Kuning?" tanya si titan ungu sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas dengan warna biru di ujungnya.

"Kurokocchi! Kita setim-ssu!" Kise memeluk Kuroko sambil mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi dua kertas berujung merah.

"Shin- _chan_ dapat hijau? Pffftt! Apa karena namamu Midorima?" Takao melambai-lambaikan kertas berujung kuning pada Midorima.

"Diam saja, Bakao!"

"Junpei. Bertukar denganku," ujar pemuda bersurai merah yang kurang tinggi badannya.

"A-Akashi-s- _san_... T-Tidak p-perlu begitu..."

"Kau berani menentang aku yang absolut ini, Kouki?" sebuah gunting terhunus(?) ke depan wajah pemuda yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Ya, ya. Nih, Bakashi. Sebelum Kiyoshi ngambek karena kau menyiksa 'anak'nya dengan gunting keramatmu itu." Hyuuga memberikan kertas berujung hijau pada Akashi—warna yang sama dengan milih Furihata.

"Kagami, biru?" tanya Kiyoshi pada pemuda bersurai merah tua.

"Ya, senpai," Kagami mengangguk. "Aomine, lo?"

"Merah," Aomine menjawab singkat.

Dalam hati sih Kagami agak dongkol. Beda tim dengan Aomine. Tapi mana mungkin ia meniru-niru Akashi seperti itu. Kan dia tidak bawa gunting, eh, kan dia jaim-jaim gitu. Lagipula baginya bermain lawan Aomine, berada di tim yang berbeda dengannya, bisa menambah semangatnya bermain.

" _Minna!_ Sudah selesai bagi tim?" pertanyaan Riko membuat 12 pemuda yang ribut sendiri itu berhenti. Dibantu Momoi, Riko mendata anggota tim dan memberikan kaus−bentuknya mirip dengan jersey tapi hanya untuk dobelan saja−dengan warna sesuai tim.

"Tim biru," ucap Momoi, "Mukkun, Kiyoshi- _kun_ , dan Kagamin!"

"Tim kuning," lanjut Riko. "Himuro- _san_ , Takao- _kun_ , dan Hyuuga!" katanya. " _Mou_! OTP-ku pisah!" gumamnya. Riko pun di puk-puk Momoi.

"OTP ku juga pisah, Riko- _chan_..." katanya. "Tim merah, Dai- _chan_ , Ki- _chan_ , dan Tetsu- _kun_ ," lanjutnya.

'Apa-apaan tim itu?!' Furihata bergumam dalam hati. "M-Mana mungkin.. Lawan tiga anggota _kiseki no sedai_..."

"Tidak apa, Kouki. Kita pasti menang," Akashi menenangkan Point Guard junior Seirin itu.

"A-Akashi- _san._.."

"Percayalah. Aku absolut." Akashi berkata lembut sambil mencolek dagu Furihata. Momoi dan Riko menjerit kompak. Tambahkan daftar kapal kalian, _girls_.

"Ehem," Riko berdeham setelah menjerit _fangirling_ singkat tadi. "Yang terakhir, tim hijau. Akashi- _kun_ dan Furihata," Riko berdeham lagi, "juga Midorima- _kun_."

"Tim pertama yang main... Tim kuning dan biru!"

"Ready? _Tip off_!"

.

.

Skip ajah yah. Dari formasi mungkin sudah kelihatan siapa yang menang, kan? *wink wink*

.

.

 _ **Priiiiitt**_

Peluit akhir permainan dibunyikan Momoi yang menjadi wasit. "Tim biru menang dengan skor 21-3!"

"Pasti!" Kagami—seperti biasa—menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Ada Center Yosen disini, pasti kami menang!" Kagami dihadiahi jitakan dari Hyuuga.

"Paling nggak gue berhasil nyetak three-pointer sekali! Lo udah sering _combo_ sih, sama Kiyoshi, dia kan eks Point Guard. Coba kalo cuma lo, si Aho itu, sama titan ungu tukang makan ini. Abis dah lo!" Hyuuga berteriak OOC—kesal. Himuro cuma ketawa-ketawa ala mama, meskipun sebenarnya dia agak nggak rela _big baby_ -nya Atsushi dibilang titan tukang makan. Toh kalimat Hyuuga ada benarnya, salah, benar adanya. Kalau tidak ada Kiyoshi mungkin yang ada Kagami dan Murasakibara sudah bertengkar, mengingat sifat mereka kadang kekanakan.

Kagami manyun. Senpai-nya yang berkacamata ini, meskipun waktu tes hanya peringkat 108—kalau ia tidak salah—logikanya ternyata jalan juga.

Pertandingan _streetball_ itu dilanjutkan. Tim hijau lawan tim merah. Tsundere lawan deredere. Pemuda moe-moe lawan yang sesama moe. Absolut melawan yang hanya bisa dikalahkan dirinya sendiri. Cukup sengit. Dari luar lapangan saja auranya sudah jelas sangat _intense_.

"Shin- _chan_!" panggil Takao pada Ace Shuutoku partnernya. Is berjalan mendekati pemuda berkacamata itu.

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Midorima. Wajah Midorima yang biasanya _stay calm_ dan _cool_ itu memerah.

"J-Jangan mentang-mentang kau tahu hari ini ramalan Oha-Asa mengatakan Cancer beruntung kalau dekat dengan Scorpio kau jadi curi-curi kesempatan, nanodayo!"

Untung Momoi dan Riko belum minum banyak akua hari ini. Tingkat fokus mereka juga sudah berkurang karena membagi fokus dengan _streetball game_ ini. Jadi mereka loading agak lama sebelum mencerna apa yang baru saja Takao lakukan.

Aomine _sedikit_ iri melihatnya. Tentu saja. Tidak jarang Kagami melakukan hal-hal manis seperti itu. Keseharian mereka selama menjalin kasih tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Aomine masih sering datang ke apartemen Kagami tanpa diundang, Kagami masih memasak makanan enak untuk Aomine, mereka masih sering _one-on-one_ , tak lupa mereka juga bertengkar hampir setiap saat. Sebenarnya sekali-sekali Aomine ingin Kagami manis-manis padanya. Cuma mau bilang Aomine ragu. Takut nanti Kagami tersipu malu, dia yang kena imbasnya karena mimisan nggak berhenti. Mending sih kalau cuma tersipu, lah kalau dihadiahi jurus totok seribu? Author hanya bermain main dengan rima. Lagi berguru sama Izuki- _sensei_.

Kagami agaknya merasakan hal aneh pada pemuda dim Ace _kiseki no sedai_ ini. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa. Ditepuknya bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi 2 cm darinya perlahan, nama pemuda itu meluncur mulus dari bibirnya yang kemerahan.

"A-Aomine..." panggil Kagami malu-malu.

 _Cup_

Bibir dingin pemuda bersurai biru gelap dikecup. Aomine cengo. Kiyoshi tertawa khas. Hyuuga dahinya berkedut, ada perempatan emosi imajinernya. Himuro aura nerakanya kambuh. Murasakibara masih asik mengunyah keripik. Akashi dan Furihata bengong−kompak. Kuroko memasang wajah datar seperti biasa−padahal dalam hati jejeritan dan guling kesana kemari macam cacing kepanasan. Kise _njerit_ bareng dua penggemar romansa antar lelaki itu−duet maut fujoshi Momoi-Riko.

Kecupan yang berlangsung hanya beberapa detik itu diputus oleh pemuda alis belah. Reaksi manusia surai warna-warni di sekeliling mereka langsung berubah normal seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"T-Tadi...?" Aomine agaknya masih terkejut dengan kecupan singkat itu.

" _Lucky charm..._ " Kagami wajah dan telinganya sudah semerah rambutnya. Agak mirip dengan cepot, kalau dikasih _blangkon_ dan giginya besar satu /Author di gorok fansnya Kagami

Momoi pingsan di tempat. Kubangan(?) cairan pekat warna merah membanjir di sekitar tempatnya pingsan. Riko panik.

"TEMEN FANGIRLING GUEEEE!" Riko mengguncang-guncang tubuh Momoi yang terkulai tak coretbernapascoret bergerak. Euh, Riko, kayaknya salah kamu mencemaskan Momoi hanya karena dia teman fangirlingmu. Oh, satu lagi. Itu Kuroko juga sebenernya fudan kok. Coba ajak dia 'hilang akal sehat' sementara waktu sekali-sekali.

Momoi digotong (baca : **diseret** ) keluar lapangan oleh teman masa kecilnya yang dekil dan maaf, bodoh. Posisi sebagai wasit digantikan oleh Kiyoshi selama pertandingan tim merah lawan tim hijau.

 _ **Priiiitt**_

Peluit tanda muai _quarter_ pertama dibunyikan. Aomine dan Midorima melompat bersamaan untuk mengambil bola yang dilempar Kiyoshi. _And Aomine got the ball_. Entah bagaimana ia terlihat sangat bersemangat−karena melawan Akashi atau karena _lucky charm_ dari Kagami, author pun bingung−bola jingga tua di tangannya di _pass_ kepada Kise, bagai tanpa perlawanan ia melewati Akashi dan Furihata yang men- _double team-_ nya, _ankle break_ Akashi seakan tak mempan pada langkahnya yang besar dan kuat, dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di bawah ring lawan. Dari Kise bola di pass kepada Kuroko, dengan satu _ignite pass_ bola diberikan pada Aomine yang melayang di tengah udara.

 _ **Brukk!**_

Suara keras bola menjebol ring dan berat tubuh Aomine yang menggantung−hasil dari _alley hoop_ sempurna−menggetarkan gendang telinga manusia lain yang berada di area lapangan itu.

Menakjubkan. Kata itu tepat untuk menggambarkan proses _scoring_ Aomine barusan. Memang pada dasarnya statistik kemampuan Aomine hanya berbeda satu angka dari Akashi−tapi entah bagaimana agaknya dari 50 skor penuh kemampuan seorang pemain basket, Aomine menembus angka 52. Bahkan ia belum masuk ke dalam _zone_. Tidak terbayang seperti apa Aomine kalau di pertandingan asli, melawan orang yang ia anggap lebih kuat atau sama kuat dengannya, lalu memasuki _zone_ setelah mendapat kecupan _lucky charm_ dari Kagami.

Akashi yang dilewati Aomine dengan mudahnya agaknya naik darah. Ekspresinya sih tetap sama seperti biasa, tapi kilatan di manik _heterochrome_ -nya membuat sang kekasih Furihata merinding. _Counter attack_ dari tim hijau berlangsung setelah bola yang menjebol ring mereka berada di tangan Akashi sebagai Point Guard di tim ini. Furihata menggantikan tugas Small Forward−berusaha melakukan _drive_ dan _shoot_ dari bagian dalam lapangan. Kuroko yang satu tim dengannya di Seirin, jujur saja, terkejut melihat _timing_ dan posisi _shoot_ Furihata yang tiba-tiba melejit dari kemampuan normalnya. Berkat _pass_ sempurna dari Akashi −tentu saja. Percobaan pertama _shoot_ dari tim hijau digagalkan Power Forward _ganguro_ yang mem- _block_ bola jingga dengan senyum yang terkesan mengejek di wajahnya.

Percobaan kedua, _three pointer_ legendaris Midorima Shintarou. Perlu diingat Midorima tadi juga mendapat _'lucky charm_ '−"Aku tak mau menyebutnya _lucky charm_ , nodayo"−dari Takao. Efeknya tak sampai seperti Aomine, sih. Tapi cukup untuk nge- _boost_ semangat dan memotong waktu perhitungannya. Bola melayang di atas tangan Aomine yang berusaha memblok jalannya bola. Lalu masuk sempurna ke dalam ring.

Sengit. Panas. Mendebarkan. Memang hanya _3-on-3 streetball_ biasa, tapi atmosfirnya serasa ada di pertandingan final suatu kejuaraan. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Semua bermain _high tension_. Yang ada di luar lapangan tak berkedip melihatnya. Yang bermain juga mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka.

"Furiiii! Tidak apa-apa nak?"

Pembaca pasti bisa menebak suara siapa ini.

" _Senpai_ hanya lebih tua setahun dariku!" seru Furihata dari tengah lapangan. Sempat-sempatnya ia menjawab Kiyoshi yang sekarang ini sedang menikmati cinta dari Hyuuga dalam bentuk percobaan memelintir tangan.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut, hingga−

.

.

.

 ** _Priiiiittt_ _!_**

−peluit tanda akhir dibunyikan.

Tepat sebelum peluit ditiup oleh pemuda tinggi bersurai kecokelatan, Aomine masih sempat mencetak sebuah _dunk_ cantik yang mengakhiri permainannya.

Riko menambah jumlah skor untuk tim merah. "Tim merah melawan tim hijau! Skor 21-20! Pemenangnya.. Tim merah!"

Jegeeerrrrr

Rasanya seperti ada badai melanda hati Akashi. Ia kalah **_dua_ ** kali. Dari Seirin, dan dari bocah dekil yang modus dikecup Taiga. Ia tak percaya sudah dikalahkan lagi. Apa ke-absolut-annya berkurang? Atau, apakah ia tidak _all out_ karena mencemaskan Furi, kalau-kalau ia pingsan karena satu lapangan dengan 4 anggota _kiseki no sedai_ dan _Panthom Sixth Man-_ nya?

Bukan hanya Akashi yang melongo tidak percaya. Aomine juga. Padahal ia yang mencetak sebagian besar skor untuk tim-nya. Ia mengalahkan Akashi. Yah, bukan cuma dia, sih. _Perfect copy_ Kise dan _misdirection_ serta _panthom shot_ Kuroko juga berperan cukup besar−ditambah kerja sama tim mereka. Aomine yang dulu bukan Aomine yang sekarang, kata Author. Ia bisa lebih bekerja sama serta lebih peduli pada orang lain. _All thanks to Kagami_ , _for sure_.

.

.

Dengan resminya kekalahan kedua Akashi−author nyaris dirajam gunting, Akashi bilang tidak perlu diulangi kata 'kekalahan kedua' itu−pertandingan terakhir jadi pertandingan sengit antara tim merah dan tim biru. Aho dan Baka. Putih susu dan cokelat eksotis. _Lovers and rivals_.

Kagami terombang-ambing. Di satu sisi ia senang Aomine menang dari Akashi, ia bisa melawan Aomine lagi meskipun tidak dalam _one-on-one_. Di sisi lain ia agak menyesal sudah memberikan _lucky charm_ itu, ia tidak menyangka efeknya akan sedalam ini untuk Aomine.

" _Naa,_ Kagami," Aomine menepuk bahu Kagami. "Makasih buat yang tadi. _Moodbooster,_ " lanjutnya.

Ujung telinga Kagami langsung kemerahan. Aomine ternyata manis juga kata-katanya. Padahal yang biasa keluar dari mulut pemuda dekil ini kan ledekan dan sindiran untuk Kagami−yang selalu dianggapnya bentuk rasa sayang Aomine padanya.

" _D-Douita_ ," Kagami langsung gugup. Lalu ia terbatuk sedikit dan bersin.

"Hey, mau bertaruh?" Aomine menepuk punggung Kagami.

"Ber- _uhuk_ -taruh?" ulang Kagami. Ia masih agak terbatuk, mungkin masuk angin karena selama beberapa waktu saat pertandingan Aomine tadi, ia melepas kausnya. Panas, katanya. Huh, nafsu melihat kerennya Aomine bilang saja, Kagami.

"Yup," Aomine mengangguk. "Kalau aku menang, aku akan membuatmu merasa enak malam ini," ucapnya.

"E-Eh?"

"Kalau kau yang menang, buat aku merasa puas," lanjut Aomine.

"EEEHHH?! TARUHAN MACAM APA ITU?!" Kagami berseru dengan suara kencang.

Agaknya Momoi−yang barusan saja sadar−dengar soal taruh-taruhan antara Aomine dan Kagami. ia langsung pingsan lagi begitu mendengar kata-kata Aomine. Kasihan Momoi. Tidak sempat ia melihat duel sengit AoKaga di lapangan saat final sparing _streetball_ ini. Yang pada akhirnya... Dimenangkan Aomine, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Maap, untuk peristiwa _3-on-3_ AoKaga ini author tidak sedang di tempat untuk merekam kejadian. Author mendadak harus pergi untuk memenuhi panggilan alam. Sekali lagi maap.

.

.

.

"Kagami?" Aomine memanggil nama kekasihnya saat mereka sampai di apartemen Kagami−nadanya seduktif sekali.

"Y-Ya?" Kagami hilang kontrol. Ke-uke-annya melejit ke level yang membuat Aomine seketika masuk ICU karena anemia akut. Rona merah di wajahnya, juga nafasnya yang panas dan tersegal-segal akibat agak masuk angin dan lelah bermain basket menambah tingkat ke-uke-annya. RIP, Aomine Daiki.

"Sesuai taruhan kita?" sebelah matanya dikedipkan. Ah, bang _ganguro_ , apa nafsumu menyerang Kagami membuatmu batal anemia? Apa imutnya Taiga masih kurang, bang?

.

.

.

Sampai sini, ra-ha-si-a~! (boong ding)

.

.

.

 _to be continued..._

.

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note**

HAI HAI! Kembali bersama mba Fujo anjay yang bernaung di bawah tumpukan dojin. /apasihini

Ordin sadar semakin lama kalimat pembuka Ordinary's Note ini semakin gaje. Ah. Sudahlah. Relain ya?

JADI! Chappie ini, yang banyak hints maksanya ini, juga sebuah hadiah untuk kouhai /ditonjok/ Ordin, **_Kirigaya Kyuu_**!

Yep, ini _early bithday present_ buat dia. Dia ulang tahun baru tanggal 2 Juli besok, chapter ini udah di publish tanggal 1. Gapapa ya Kyuu... Besok kalo Ordin kuat (dan sempat) Ordin bikinin birthday fic yang lain. _gakjanjiye._

Untuk **suira jeans** , chapter ini menjawab _request_ -mu! Semoga kamu seneng bacanya (iya kalo baca, Din. Geer lu -_-)

 _Very special thanks to :_

 **Ao Yuuki Shintaro, Kirigaya Kyuu, kaylakeychan, Kiga Ritsuya** **, Shiroruki** (a.k.a Gladys) **,** juga **Scrybean** yang menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fic ini. Juga untuk kau, **Silent Reader**! Terimakasih sudah menambah jumlah viewers fic ini! Thanks to reader yang udah ninggalin FAV dan FOLLOW! I lop yu pul!

.

.

PS : KUROBAS UDAH END YA? TT-TT *demo ke rumah Fujimaki- _sensei_ di Japun minta season 4*

.

 **Mind to Read and Review? _Arigatou gozaimashita!_**

.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Khusus chapter ini! Ada OMAKE-nya!

.

"Mnh... Daiki.. Pelan saja.."

Pemuda yang disebut 'Daiki' tidak merespon. Nafasnya setengah tersegal, kecepatan tangannya tak berkurang. "Licin sekali.. Taiga."

"Hmh-annhh.. Jangan kasar-kasar.. Sakit..." pemuda yang terbaring lemah di kasur makin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan... Aku akan membuatmu merasa enak malam ini..." suara _baritone_ seksi dibisikkan ke telinga pemuda bersurai merah.

"Jangan keras-keras... Nanti luka..."

"Aku takkan melukaimu, sayang."

"D-Daiki! Ahh~! Disana! Ahh.. Terus..!" ada yang menggelinjang keenakan sepertinya.

.

.

.

"OI! DIKEROKIN DOANG GA USAH BERISIK! LU MASUK ANGIN, TAUK! INI BIAR ANGINNYA KELUAR!" bentak Aomine. Tangannya yang menggenggam koin seratus rupiah lama tak berhenti digoreskan dengan kasar di punggung Kagami yang licin teroles balsam.

"TAPI SAKIT!" Kagami balas membentak.

Jadilah. Dua manusia _basuke-baka_ itu beradu mulut lagi−mengganggu para tetangga Kagami yang mungkin sedang enak-enaknya tidur. Ayolah, kalian berdua. TENANG SEDIKIT!


End file.
